The Last
by Galadrielle18
Summary: First in my "Immortal Ancient" series. When the Asgard receive a telepathic cry for help from Earth, Thor asks the SGC for help. Warning: SLASH Finished!
1. Prologue

Title: **The Last  
**Author: Galadrielle  
Fandom: Highlander, Stargate SG-1  
Pairing: Methos/Jacob Carter (Selmak), Jack/Daniel, Teal'c/Cameron  
Summary: When the Asgard receive a telepathic cry for help from Earth, Thor asks the SGC for help.  
Warnings: implied rape and abuse, slash (explicit in later chapters)  
Rating: NC-17 (just to be safe)  
Disclaimer: Not mine

**  
Prologue**

Drawing in the first breath was always painful. Methos coughed and tried to roll over onto his side, but was hindered by bonds around his hands, waist and legs. Frightened he opened his eyes, and saw nothing. Everything was black.

He felt the hard bed underneath him and the air reeked of antiseptic. Suddenly a whir sounded and the lights came on, blinding Methos for a moment. A few seconds later his eyes had adjusted to the brightness. Now he could see the room. It was overfilled with seemingly high-tech medical gadgets, some he identified as machines for x-ray and MRT and so on. Others he had never seen before. In the middle of the room he could see a computer terminal. He jumped at a sudden noise from the door. The buzzing of it being opened sounded and four soldiers entered the room, their weapons trained on him, ready to shoot without hesitation. Two doctors followed with starched white coats, gloves already in their hands, eager to begin whatever they had planned to do with him. Bringing up the rear was a man in an Armani suit, who entered and approached him. The man stated politely, "Good morning, Mr. Pierson. I'm Agent Brooks of the Trust. I hope you're comfortable?"

"It isn't my usual standard. The room stinks and the bed's rather hard. Regardless, where am I and how do you know my name?" Methos snarked irritated.

"Do you remember the car crash you were involved in two weeks ago?" Brooks asked patiently.

"Yes, what about it?" his fear grew. He remembered the car crashing into his own. And a cold hand feeling for a pulse just as he died. How he'd come back lying in a sewer and deciding that it was really time to let Adam Pierson die. Bora-Bora had nice climate at this time of the year. 'Shit, I should have left! But no, I had to go to that damned auction for that book.'

"The other driver was one of my men. He told me that the other participant of the accident was dead and we cleared the place of any evidence. I have to say that he was most surprised, when he met you a few days ago very much alive."

"You must have mistaken me for someone else!" Methos protested. Fear was gnawing at him. Would they experiment on him? The probability was rather high. The doctors were readying instruments and switching on their machines.

"That is what we thought, too. But when we looked into your records, we discovered that all of your history and documents were forged. Very professionally done, by the way, but it was still recognizable to those who know what to look for." Brooks had a glint in his eyes as he leaned over Methos. "I'm afraid my men were a bit overzealous when they captured you. They had to sedate you and accidentally administered too much. But you don't have to concern yourself over that matter; the person responsible has been dealt with. Imagine my surprise when we found a sword under your bed, Mr. Pierson…"

Speechless Methos just looked at him.

"Now I would like to ask you some questions, Mr. Pierson." Brooks sat down on a chair a soldier had brought over. Without waiting for a reply, the agent started questioning him, "We know you're not human. What race do you belong to?"

Methos replied, bewildered, "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm human. I was born in London."

He continued, as if Methos hadn't spoken, "Are there others like you?"

"Sure, millions!"

"Are they planning an invasion?"

"They're already here! Are you guys total morons or something? You have no right to keep me here. I'm just visiting the states!"

"Can you give us the specifics on your weapons and shields?"

"What weapons?!?! I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about!"

For hours the agent continued firing questions at him. Nothing Methos could say seemed to convince that man that he was telling the truth. Agent Brooks turned to the doctors. "I think it is time to test a few of our drugs, Doctor Kelshab."

With professional ease the doctor stepped forward and without warning injected him with something. 'I wonder what they'll do when they discover that drugs are quickly flushed out of my system, due to my being an immortal,' Methos wondered as everything became hazy.

After two more days of questioning him, Brooks finally lost his patience. "I really hope you can also survive gunshots, Mr. Pierson. We're going to bring you to another facility. There we'll see how much you like our hospitality until you tell me what I want to hear." Agent Brooks smirked cruelly. He motioned to two of the soldiers; one took aim and pulled the trigger. The Immortal jerked when he felt the pain shooting through his chest. As he died Methos felt pure overwhelming fear. But, unlike any time before, it was not only for himself – it was for the whole Immortal race.

tbc


	2. Chapter 01

**C****hapter One - Discoveries**

General Hank Landry, General Jack O'Neill and the members of SG-1 sat in the conference room of Cheyenne Mountain, waiting for the meeting with the Asgard to begin. They had recently defeated the remaining Replicators in the Asgard Galaxy, and now the Asgard wanted to thank them.

"Carter, what time did they say they'd be here?" Jack was getting impatient. He wanted to go on his well deserved holiday with Daniel. It was the first time in years that the both of them had planned to go somewhere together.

"They should arrive in a few minutes, sir."

Just then Thor and Freya arrived by Asgard beamer. Thor turned to his favorite Tau'ri. "Greetings, O'Neill. It is good to see you."

Jack replied, "It's great to see you too, Thor. You're looking good."

The Asgard turned away from Jack. "General Landry, Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c; Thank you for receiving us. The entire Asgard race wishes to extend our gratitude towards the Tau'ri for their action against the Replicators. We are deeply indebted to you. Or, as you might say, O'Neill, we owe you one." Jack grinned.

Both Asgard suddenly stood immobile and grabbed their heads, as if in pain.

"Hey, buddy – you okay?" Jack asked. He didn't like seeing Thor in pain. Despite the Asgard's reluctance to giving any technology to Earth, he and Thor had become friends.

Just then both Asgard collapsed to the floor.

"Medical team to the conference room!" Landry shouted into the phone.

***************************

Thor was lying on a bed in the infirmary with Freya in the bed next to him. He murmured, "We apologize for this, General Landry. We did not expect to need our mental shields while on Earth."

"What exactly do you mean with "mental shields", Thor?" Daniel asked intrigued. Despite their alliance they knew very little about the Asgard.

"The Asgard have a mental bond to each other. That way we know when one is in danger without needing technology to communicate. We just heard an urgent cry for help coming from Earth. We were not prepared for that. There is no other Asgard on Earth, except those on our ship," Thor explained.

"Well, if this wasn't an Asgard; who or what was it?" Sam asked.

"We think that it was one of the Ancients," Freya answered.

"Wow! An Ancient?! Here on Earth?" Cam exclaimed.

"We think so. There wasn't a direct contact between our minds. He could not have known that he would reach us. Under normal circumstances it would be impossible for an Ancient to enter our bond. However, we failed to receive a clear thought. We merely obtained an overwhelming sense of fear and pain. General Landry, we must find him. He is alone and in pain. Something or someone is hurting him at this moment. He is the last survivor of a once great race."

"General, I think we should try to help. Just think about a living Ancient on Earth. And who knows what is done to him right now," Daniel almost pleaded.

"We don't even know where he is, Doctor Jackson. How would we be able to find him?" Landry replied evenly.

"Our ship can scan your planet. However, we cannot transport him off planet: it is impossible to transport Ancients unless they consciously allow themselves to be transported. Once we have located him or her, perhaps you could support us and send a team inside?" Thor asked.

Aside from Freya's plea for help when Thor had been kidnapped by Anubis, none of the humans present could remember the Asgard ever asking for something so directly. This, coupled with the hopeful look on Thor's face, made it impossible to refuse. In addition, they were curious about this Ancient. General Landry barked, "SG-1, you've got ten minutes to get ready. I'll take care of everything else. SG teams 3, 5 and 18 will accompany you. Thor, I hope the Asgard remember to remain hidden until the situation is under control?"

"Yes, general, we will transport the Tau'ri down and wait for O'Neill's confirmation before transporting to the location."

"Alright, SG-1, you have a go."

tbc


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter Two – The Rescue Part 1**

In the blackness of his mind Methos felt his mind brush of another. Recognition sparked but just as he seemed to remember a very distant memory it vanished again.

He slowly began to regain consciousness. For a few moments he wondered where he was, before the memories of the last few days came crashing back to him. He had woken up chained with his back to a wall with his hands above his head, stringing him so high that only his toes could touch the floor. He remembered the numbing burning pain as they had electrocuted him, tried other drugs, which had been flushed from his body within an hour but left him weak, beat him and finally, to his utter humiliation, raped him. He was close to loosing hope, when he felt another mind tentatively touching his own. Were his captors capable to read his mind? Or was it someone else?

'Whoever it is, you shouldn't trust them, old man. They want the information in your head and will take you apart to get it!'

'I know. But I can't hold out any longer…'

'Let me out. I will make them pay for everything they have done to us!'

'NO! I will never let Death come forth again!! Never!!! '

************************

On board the Asgard ship, one of their technicians reported, "Supreme Commander Thor, we have located the Ancient. He is inside this building." The hologram projected the image of a warehouse. "The topographic cards, the Tau'ri provided us with, identifies it as Silver Peak, Esmerald County in the state of Nevada."

Thor turned to Jack. "O'Neill, we have found him and are ready to transport you."

"Can you give us the blueprints, buddy?" Jack asked while looking hopefully at the Asgard.

"Certainly, O'Neill." The image changed to the blueprints.

Jack looked at them intently. "This is the Ancient?" he asked. At Thor's nod he turned around and addressed the soldiers. "Okay, folks, we're looking for an Ancient inside this building. The Asgard scanners say he's in this room." He pointed at the red spot inside the hologram. "He called the Asgard for help and we're gonna help him. So don't shoot anyone until you are sure it's NOT the Ancient. Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The soldiers among the group stood to attention as they saluted him.

"Okay, let's blow this popsicle stand. Colonel Mitchell, you're in command of this little shindig. Thor and I are gonna beam down once you've secured the building. And, Mitchell, be careful. That's our people kidnapping other races. We can't let it be known that we can't even protect our own allies."

"Sure, general."

*************************

As soon as the white light from the beaming technology dissipated, Cameron gathered the other groups together. "SG-3, go secure the building. SG-5, you secure the grounds. SG-18 – you're with us." SG-3 and 5 left, while SG-1 and 18 went to look for the place the ancient was kept.

In the distance they could hear gunfire. #This is Sierra Golf Five Niner. Sierra Golf One, do you copy? Over.#

#Sierra Golf One Niner here. Go ahead. Over.#

#Contact with enemy. Taking fire. Over.#

#Roger. Will send Sierra Golf One-Eight as backup. Use Zats unless no other choice. Over.# He motioned for SG-18 to go to help the other team.

#Wilco. Will use Zats. Out.#

Teal'c cocked his head to the side. "Colonel Mitchell, we must hurry. We do not know what condition the ancient is in."

"Yeah, Teal'c, you're right. Okay, boys and girls, we should hurry." Cameron inched down the corridor, keeping his gun trained and his eyes open for any enemies. From time to time he would shoot a glance at Teal'c, who walked next to him. He had known, for a while now, that he was in love with the big guy. He knew that nothing would ever come of it, though. The reasons were that first, Teal'c would probably kill him if he knew of Cam's feelings. Secondly he was in the US military and, to spite that whole "don't ask, don't tell" thing, they'd most likely throw him into jail, if they found out. Do not pass go and do not collect 200 dollars. No "get out of jail free" cards either. That would also be an opportune opening for their earth-bound political enemies to attack again. At first it had just been admiration for Teal'c's control and bearing. But lately, whenever he was near, Cam would get butterflies in his stomach and thinking became a lot more difficult. Teal'c had never shown him anything but contempt, though. He supported him while on missions but otherwise showed little respect. Sometimes, Cam even got the impression that he hated him.

"Colonel Mitchell, are you alright?" a voice whispered into his ear. Cameron flinched. He hadn't even heard Teal'c coming up beside him.

Teal'c looked at his team leader with hidden concern. A while ago he had discovered that Cameron Mitchell was uneasy in his presence. Teal'c knew that it was his own fault. He'd never shown the other man what he really felt for him. He couldn't even trust himself to show a bit of respect, out of fear that he would unintentionally reveal his feelings. Jaffa never showed anyone, other than their mate, what they felt – if they could even achieve that. He had never been able to do that with Drey'auc. But he knew that he would be able to be himself with Cameron Mitchell. The man was nothing if not resilient. He was trustworthy, honorable and always put others before himself: The ideal warrior. But earth seemed to have regulations against two men being mates. The Tau'ri didn't believe in any gods. But they still had guidelines for everything, and claimed it was the will of their god. Teal'c just couldn't grasp it.

*************************

Slowly they crept forward and halted at a corner, which Cameron looked around. He held up four fingers to the others in his team and did a quick sketch on the wall, indicating who should take out whom. It wouldn't do for there to be any accidental casualties, due to two people targeting the same soldier. They jumped out from behind the wall, firing in quick succession. Before the soldiers could even fully react to their presence they were out cold. Carefully, they made their way over to the door, keeping a lookout for more enemies, checked the pulse of the zatted soldiers, bound them up with plastic handcuffs and gagged them.

Turning the handle Teal'c opened the door. The vision before them made their blood freeze. Chained to the wall with knifes sticking out of his chest and thighs, naked and smeared with blood and other bodily fluids stood a man who seemed to be in his late twenties. He had short dark hair, a sharp nose and pale skin. The eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

Rushing forward, unmindful to the blood, Cam felt for a pulse. Finding none he let his now bloody hand drop again, "Oh God, we're too late." Cameron was shaken to the core. The poor man before them had apparently suffered greatly from abuse. The blood on the floor seemed to be more than any human could have. He shook himself from the stupor when he heard his radio coming to live.

#Sierra Golf Five Niner here, Sierra Golf One, do you copy?#

#Sierra Golf One Niner here. Go ahead. Over#

#Situation under control. Grounds and Building secured. Over#

#Roger. Keep position. Over.#

#Wilco. Will keep position. Out.#

#This is Sierra Golf One Niner, Sierra Golf Zero, do you copy?#

Jack's voice came through the radio, #Sierra Golf Zero here. Go Ahead. Over#

#Ancient found. He's dead. Over.#

#Roger. Will be there shortly. Stay put. Over.#

#Wilco. Will stay put. Out.#

Sam and Daniel, who had waited outside until then, entered just as the light from the Asgard beamer filled the room, indicating the arrival of Thor, Jack and Doctor Lam. The light made the view even more grotesque for the people present.

Daniel paled while rushing over to Jack. Not caring for their audience, Jack wrapped his arms around him. Holding on tight to Daniel as an anchor, while distancing himself he looked at the others. Mitchell was pale, his bloody hand hanging loosely by his side. Teal'c stood by Mitchell's shoulder, offering support if needed, his face as stoic as ever. Behind them they heard Sam gagging.

She looked at the man hanging from the chains. 'Our people did that!' her mind screamed. The sounds from Sam seemed to free Doctor Lam from her horrified trance.

Rushing forward she felt for a pulse. When she found none, she stepped back and confirmed what Cam had already told them "He is dead, general."

Thor sucked in a deep breath when he saw the carnage done to the Ancient. "O'Neill, we must take the knives out. But please leave the chains a moment longer, and merely loosen them a bit so that we can sit him down."

Angrily, Jack turned to Thor. "You're kidding, right? We have to…"

The Asgard interrupted, "Right now he doesn't know we are here to help him…"

"WHAT THE HELL!?! Thor he is DEAD!" Jack threw up his arms.

"Now that I have seen him I can tell that he is the son of the Ancients and not an Ancient himself. The son can't be killed. His body emits a certain radiation. That is why we could discover him with our scanner even while dead. Nonetheless he will try to kill us the moment he is free." Thor explained patiently.

"You mean they killed him over and over again? Those fucking bastards!" His eyes were clouded for a moment, drawn back to those horrible days in Ba'al's prison. He shook his head to free himself from the memory, while Daniel gently placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"We're only trying to help him though!" Cameron exclaimed confused.

"That may be, but he does not know that. Why should he think we were any different than the ones who did this to him? I know what he is, O'Neill. Please trust me."

At Jack's hesitant affirmation Teal'c stepped forward to take out the knives. One was directly in the Ancient's heart, another in his stomach, one in his upper thigh and the last in his side. They slowly lowered him to the ground with the chains still attached, but looser than before. Cameron took off his jacket and covered the man to protect his dignity. Just as Cam and Teal'c stepped back, the ancient's eyes snapped open. The green/amber wide eyes staring at them couldn't belong to a human. The pupils were dilated with drugs and once they focused on the doctor in her white coat they filled with hate. "Ishta amthrentu jathrend!" He struggled against his chains and tried to for reach her.

Jack turned to the linguist, "Daniel, what is he saying?"

Daniel replied, "I don't know, Jack. It seems familiar to the Ancient language but I can't understand him."

Thor cut in, "Dr. Jackson, these words mean "I am your death." He is very agitated and seems to have fallen back into a different mind frame. This dialect is older than the one you know." After hesitating for a second Thor went on, "I must do something you will not like, O'Neill. But be assured that all is well and he will not be harmed."

With that Thor stepped forward and those incredible eyes focused on him. There was a moment of silence before recognition seemed to spark "Ashentu…" (Asgard…)

"Ishta Thor. Uscom niirt vagna tauuron tu. Uscom Lantean decendrea. Thrandu nic honthru gult thro minast. Uscom veagni tu. Isho takna tu arshasis de Ashentu dat elches di niit et Isho'tt proctr tu. Uscotr farj agr Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter et Teal'c. Tosci nicr tu?" (I am Thor. These humans rescued you. They are the descendants of the Ancients. Please do not condemn them for something others did to you. They wish only to help you. In the name of the Asgard, I promise that you will be safe with them. I will personally protect you. These five are Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter and Teal'c. What is your name?) At each name he gestured towards the person.

"Ishta Methos. Decresda tishru chantic dudr. Tu methuld isho. Ishta val'aria et contrefka throj. Thrandu dedras uscotr!!! (I am Methos. There are drugs in my blood that make me lose control. I'll be out of control soon. Trust me; you don't want to be here for that! You have to kill me, as you know what I am. Please, before I hurt them!!!)

Thor turned around to look at Jack. "O'Neill, please give me a knife."

"What for?" Jack asked distrustfully.

"His name is Methos and he has to regenerate. The drugs they injected him with are very slowly processed by his body, as he has grown very weak over the days. He will lose his control and kill us all. Normally, his body would heal itself, but he is too weak right now. It will happen faster if he is disconnected from life."

"Disconnected?!?! You wanna kill him? We come here to rescue him, find him dead… he gets better and then you turn around and wanna kill him???!"

"O'Neill, he cannot really die. It is just temporary. Please believe me and give me the knife before the other side takes over again."

"You promise to explain this whole thingamajig later, right? In great length and no riddles or excuses?"

"You have my word, O'Neill."

Jack O'Neill hesitantly handed his knife over to Thor. He really didn't like this, but trusted Thor with his life and Earth. Thor turned around and the man lay down, waiting for the other alien to make his move. The Asgard knelt down, put his left hand over the man's eyes and thrust the knife into the beating heart. Looking a bit green, the humans released Methos from the chains and waited.

tbc


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter Three – The Rescue Part 2**

Suddenly the door opened and three soldiers stormed inside, Brooks coming up behind them. "Hold your fire! This is the trigger to a naquada-bomb hidden in the building," Brooks shouted holding up the trigger.

"Lay down your weapons and step back from the prisoner," the lieutenant in front of them said while smirking arrogantly.

"Do as he says." Jack moved in front of Thor and gestured for him to transport away. Otherwise the Trust would have an Asgard prisoner as well.

Just as the transporter prepared to flash Thor out, the lieutenant shouted in fright. Despite being weak from numerous deaths' Methos had regained consciousness and attacked the man with his bare hands. The soldier had hurt him so much in the last few days. He had raped him with great pleasure over and over again. The son of the Ancients grabbed the man's head and gave it a hard yank. Everyone could hear the loud snap as the bone broke. Then Methos dropped him in disgust, letting him fall to the floor before spitting on him. Heedless of his nudity he stalked towards Brooks.

The other soldiers, surprised from the attack, quickly brought up their weapons. They hadn't thought the man they had tortured to be dangerous! Cameron and Teal'c, meanwhile, had crept up behind the distracted soldiers and grabbed their weapons. Knocking them out they let them fall to the floor.

With a flick of his hand Methos reached out and his sword flew from the nearby table and landed in his outstretched palm. "Stop it right there, monster! I will kill you all!" Brooks had never been this scared before. He had hoped to get results before going to his superiors with the new plans for weapons and shields. It had been a stroke of luck that his man had recognized the alien. Since the investigation of Pierson's history had revealed that he never seemed to have been born, a plan had formed in Brooks' head. He would present his superiors with the schematics of new weapons and shields. Ba'al would have become even more powerful. The agent had practically been able to taste the rewards he would have received. All of it once again destroyed by O'Neill and his people. That damned SGC.

"You are the monster, Brooks! You tortured this man!" Jack was enraged.

Without hesitation Brooks raised his gun and fired. But Methos didn't even slow down as his leg was hit. His vision was focused on Brooks' hands. He would prevent this man from hurting anyone else. Behind himself he heard a shout and a thud. 'It has to end now!'

With a thought he extended his quickening. The others only saw lightning as it flickered across the room, hitting Brooks' hands. With a cry Brooks let go of the gun and the trigger, which shortly after sizzled out. Brooks pressed his wounded hands tightly against his chest. The electricity still seemed to flicker over him rendering them useless.

Seeing no escape Brooks looked at Jack with pain filled eyes. "General, I surrender. Just keep that monster…" he broke off as Methos crossed the remaining distance and with an animalistic growl impaled Brooks upon his sword.

*****************

Just as Brooks began to fire at the Ancient everyone took cover. Cameron looked over at Teal'c and saw him standing directly in the line of fire. He jumped up and dived in front of his teammate, just as a bullet was heading straight for the Jaffa. As they both fell, Cam moaned in pain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Methos cut down the man that had just shot at Teal'c. Sam and Daniel ran to their fallen teammates. What they saw was alarming: Cam was bleeding badly from a wound in the middle of his chest. Teal'c was shocked. Colonel Cameron Mitchell had rescued him again. He had known that the man was courageous – but to risk his own life for him?

Sam called, "Doctor Lam, come here quickly. Colonel Mitchell is down!" The doctor quickly picked up her supplies and came over to tend to their wounded.

Instinctively Cameron flinched away from the doctor's prodding touch. Teal'c gently laid his hand on the injured man's shoulder, to hold him in place without injuring him further. "You must keep still, Colonel Mitchell. You will merely injure yourself further."

Cameron replied weakly, "'s okay, Teal'c. As long as you're … okay, I'll die … in peace." Just as those words had passed his lips, his eyes rolled up inside his head.

Doctor Lam was trying to staunch the flow of crimson. "He's losing too much blood and the bullet punctured his lung. We need to get him into surgery right now! Thor, please, get us to the mountain now!" But the Asgard seemed to be preoccupied with the part-Ancient they had rescued and didn't react to her voice.

Gently, Teal'c stroked the warrior's face. "Do not say such things, Colonel Mitchell. O'Neill has taught me through the years, that there is no honor in that."

The doctor was still preoccupied with her patient. "Damn it. The left lung just collapsed and he's gone into shock. I'm going to have to intubate him. Thor, get us back to the SGC right now!" She started getting everything ready for the procedure. She just hoped that this time she'd be able to help. She'd watched too many fine men slip away and didn't want Cam to be added to that list. But even if they got back to the mountain in time, blood transfusions and surgery wouldn't guarantee survival.

After disposing of Brooks, Methos had calmed down and stepped up beside them. Jack tried to stop him, worried that the man would attack them. But Thor told him to let him go ahead. Methos leaned over Cam and put his hands above the wound. The blue lightning came again, but this time it was healing. Doctor Lam and the others froze and watched in fascination as the tissue slowly began to, seemingly, grow back together, not even leaving the pink of freshly healed skin or a scar. She whispered, "That would be a damn useful talent to have in my infirmary."

Slowly, awareness started to return to Cam. Instead of pain there was a calm he had never felt before. After signalizing for his team to help him up, Teal'c grabbed him under his arms. With the help of Daniel and Teal'c he remained standing as he was weak due to the blood loss. Doctor Lam was still too preoccupied with what she had just seen, to tell them that he should be resting and not walking around.

Methos went over to Thor and sat down utterly exhausted. Thor said, "My ship will be transporting us up shortly. However, I require your permission before doing the same for you. Would our transporting you be acceptable?" Methos nodded and concentrated for a moment before he promptly fainted.

Lam rushed over and felt his pulse. "He's just exhausted." While checking his pupils, she exclaimed, "Now that's interesting!" His eyes had a normal brown/green color to them now.

The SG team members looked at each other, and let out a sigh of relief. They had retrieved the Ancient (even if he wasn't really one) and would take him back with them. Jack was just glad that he hadn't lost anyone under his command again. He turned to his grey buddy. "Thor, could you transport Colonel Mitchell and Doctor Lam to your ship as well? She can continue to do her doctor thing with him up there and check on Methos as well. We'll clean up here. Just give us an hour."

"As you wish, O'Neill. We will await your signal." Thor and the others transported out.

tbc


	5. Chapter 04

**Chapter Four – Waiting**

"God, Hank, it was really, really bad. They taped everything they did to him. He was beaten, abused, killed and raped. Repeatedly! They asked him questions but didn't believe a word he told them! I thought the Goa'uld were bad… but these bastards were worse!" Jack rambled on. Even after everything he had seen, after everything he had had to endure, it still sometimes shocked him how far some people would go to get what they wanted. What the Trust had done was horrible. 'To think that these things still happen in our back yard… We were so worried about the Goa'uld in the past, and now the Ori, that we almost forgot our problems here.'

Returning to the present conversation he heard Carter saying, "He killed them single handedly, general. He has some kind of energy he can control." She just couldn't believe what she had witnessed. It was impossible to shoot energy from your hands without a source. And she knew for a fact that he didn't have anything on him. She wished she knew how he had done it. But after all the guy had gone through, she was reluctant to ask him to her lab for testing it. 'But it was a pretty impressive sight! God, Sam! Stop it, what are you thinking?!'

"Colonel Carter, as I understand, this man was tortured for days. He had terrible things done to him. I think that this counts as self-defense." Hank was impressed. From what Jack and SG-1 had told them this Methos could recover phenomenally quickly from injuries and reanimate without assistance.

"You're right, general. His abilities are really impressive. He even healed Mitchell's wound. Thor told us that Methos is the 'Son of the Ancients'. He also promised to tell us the whole story. In mythology there are occasionally seemingly immortal beings, but they're usually part god, which would mean that we once saw Ancients as Gods. There's also the phoenix that is said to burn when dead and be born again from its ashes. I wonder if Methos' ability is anything similar to that or…" Daniel was excited. The possibilities of learning new things made him almost bounce on his feet.

General Landry interrupted the excited archaeologist, "Jack, when is Thor due to be back?"

"He told me to give them an hour or so to see what they can do for this Metdog."

"Methos, Sir."

"That's what I said, Carter."

***********************

_Meanwhile in the hospital ward with Teal'c and Cameron_

"Why did you do it, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"Do what, Teal'c?" Cameron queried back.

"Jump in front of a projectile for me."

"You're more important than I am." The young man turned away from his inquisitor.

"Colonel Mitchell, you cannot possibly believe that!" The Jaffa's narrowed eyes showed he was upset, but nothing was reflected in his voice.

"Why do you ask? You should be happy that you almost got rid of me!" Cam scowled slightly, folding his arms, still turned away from the larger man.

"Why would I want to 'get rid of you'?" The powerful man enquired with a tilted head – he was absolutely mystified.

"Because you hate me…" the lieutenant colonel mumbled.

"I do not hate you!" Teal'c stated with a raised voice. Obviously he had lost that cool, which he was so well known for. How could his love think that of him? This would not do. He had to change something.

"Sure you do. You hate the fact that I'm not General O'Neill. You hate the fact that I'm always cracking jokes. That I'm trying to bring all of us closer together." Cameron grew agitated.

"Never!" Teal'c refused adamantly. He grabbed Cameron's face with both hands and leaned down to kiss him. After breaking the kiss, Teal'c kept hold of Cam's face, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I could never hate you! For months now I have known that my heart belonged to you and no other. But Daniel Jackson told me about your rules and the consequences that could arise for you. He explained what could happen if it even seemed as if you were inclined towards men. That is why I could never be close to you. Not because I hate you, but because I would not want to estrange you from your people. I do not even know if you feel the same way…"

"I do, Teal'c. I fell for you on our very first mission. But you were always so short with me and – let's face it – you like to beat me up." His eyes were alight with hope and he placed his hand on Teal'c's.

"Indeed it would seem so. But that is only because these are the only opportunities for me to touch you." The Jaffa turned a tortured look towards the younger man, showing that he had hated it and needed it simultaneously.

"So, what happens now? Now that I know that you want me too…" Cam hesitated.

"If you prefer, we could ignore it. Otherwise you may be harmed by your people." Teal'c stated solemnly.

"No, Teal'c. I want to be with you." Cameron reached up with his other hand to gently caress the other man's face.

"Are you sure? I do not want you to risk everything for me." The furrowed brow expressed the worry as well as the words.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life." Cam smiled and the new couple leaned in for another kiss.

Then the claxons started screaming the warning, #Unauthorized Stargate Activation#

"Well, seems live we've got to postpone the rest, big guy." Teal'c got up to investigate.

Cameron was about to follow, but Doctor Lam chose just then to come in. "You lost a lot of blood there, Colonel, and are suffering from a light case of anemia. You're on bed rest."

Cam argued, "But I feel fine!"

The doctor crossed her arms in defiance. "I'll be the judge of that. Back to bed. Now!" The lieutenant colonel reluctantly followed her order and watched his boyfriend leave without him. He then watched for when the doctor wasn't looking, detached all the medical equipment and scampered off. He didn't want to be stuck in the infirmary any longer than he felt necessary. A few moments after his escape, a frustrated exclamation was heard from the infirmary.

_In the control room_

One of the technicians looked up. "Receiving Tok'ra code. It's General Carter."

"Open the iris." The general hurried down to the gate to welcome the Tok'ra operative and arrived shortly after he had exited from the gate. "Jacob, welcome to Earth. What can we do for you?"

"Hello, Hank. I just came to spend a bit time with my daughter. The last time I was here, she told me that they had a vacation coming up!" Jacob laughed. Now that the Goa'uld were mostly defeated things had calmed down within the Tok'ra. The Ori were a problem, as well as Ba'al, but they weren't alone in the fight anymore. They had an agreement with the Tau'ri and worked together, to spite the once strained relationship.

"I see. I'm sorry, but the vacation has inevitably been delayed, Jacob. Please come with me. I'll bring you to your daughter."

*************************

While they were heading towards Sam's lab, Walter approached the two generals. "Sir, Thor's ready to transport down. He's bringing the Ancient with him."

General Landry replied, "Thank you, Walter." Then he turned to the former general and motioned him into the briefing room. "Jacob, please sit down. A situation occurred today. We found a descendant of the Ancients on Earth and had to rescue him from the Trust. Thor is bringing him down and will explain a few things to us."

"A descendant of the Ancients? My God, Hank! What's he doing here?"

"That's one of the things we plan to find out."

tbc


	6. Chapter 05

**Chapter Five – Explanations**

"Mitchell, have you been cleared by Doctor Lam?" Jack asked as the man took his seat. Teal'c had told him minutes before that the good doctor wanted to keep Mitchell overnight for observation. At the guilty look that crossed Mitchell's face he smirked. "Did you ditch her?"

A blush surfaced on Cameron's face as the rest of SG-1 as well as Landry, the doctor's father, turned to look at him. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. But I'm fine!" he tried to reassure them.

Teal'c, who sat beside him, leaned forward to look him in the eyes "That you are, Cameron." The blush on the colonel's face deepened as the others started laughing. They could tell that the relationship between the two men had changed for the better.

"Colonel, I would advise you to be careful. We won't ask and you won't tell. Is that clear?" Landry asked sternly.

"Crystal, general." Cameron looked shocked. He had the unofficial blessing of his superiors! Teal'c looked pleased and inclined his head towards Landry.

Just then Thor and Methos beamed down into the briefing room, where they were being eagerly awaited. The Asgard began, "Methos, I would like to introduce you to Major General Landry. He is the Leader of this facility. You already know Major General Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and the Free Jaffa Teal'c. This is Major General Jacob Carter, Colonel Carter's father, with the Tok'ra symbiote Selmak." As he spoke he gestured to the corresponding person.

"Colonel Mitchell, I hope you are alright?" Methos looked concerned at him. As far as he remembered he'd never healed a human with his powers before.

"Yep, all healed up. Thank you, for that by the way." Cam held out his hand and Methos shook it.

Methos turned back to the others. "As you know by now, my name is Methos. But for the last ten years my name has been Adam Pierson," Methos stated politely, though he was ready to bolt. He'd never had to tell mortals about himself before. But these people had saved him. For now he'd trust them. Should anything happen, Thor had promised that he could leave with the Asgard. That would also take him far away from the Game and there was so much he could learn! He knew that he could trust the Asgard. After seeing Thor in his prison the block on his memories had come undone. That's why he had been able to control his Quickening like that. Instinctively, even before the block had been removed, he had used his native language for the first time in many millennia.

"Adam Pierson?!?!" Daniel had heard about this man! He was a brilliant linguist in many old and dead languages.

"Yes, Doctor Jackson. We've already met. I was at your presentation when you talked about the pyramids being built by aliens. We talked a bit about your inability to prove it at that time."

"I remember. You told me to keep on researching. Said that I'd find my proof in due time."

"I see you found it."

"Yeah. After the presentation I was approached by Catherine Langford. After two weeks I managed to decipher the symbols as being star signs. After that we were able to open the Stargate to Abydos for the first time."

"I know. I felt it, though I didn't know what it was at the time. There's been a block on my mind for some reason. Now that it's gone, I can use all my powers and have regained my memories. Thor helped me go through and organize them." Methos looked at them earnestly. "You already know that I can't die. The following must remain a secret between us though. Swear that you'll never repeat this to another person."

Landry and O'Neill looked at each other. What could be this important to an Ancient? He'd already been on Earth for quite a few years. General O'Neill responded, seeing as he was technically still Landry's superior officer. "Okay, Methos, as current Director of Homeworld Security, I give you my oath to never repeat a word of this to anyone, other than the President, if asked directly. I can't offer you any more than that. He's my Commander-in-Chief. I have to obey the guy. I will refrain from mentioning it in any report though and I also order everybody else here to do the same. Though their compliance seems to vary in some cases," he looked directly at Daniel. "But I think that in this case we all agree, right?" He turned to the others, who where nodding more or less vigorously. "Hopefully that way, nobody will even ask questions. If they do, we could always explain it away, with the use of magnets. By the way, do you prefer to be called Methos or Adam Pierson?"

"In private Methos is okay, but otherwise call me Adam. What I'm about to tell you will seem strange and barbaric, but it's been this way for many millennia. I belong to a group of people called Immortals. We can't die permanently. There aren't many of us, just about 300 right now. There are three rules that dictate our lives. The first is that, in the end, there can be only one. Number two is to never fight on holy ground. And the final one is that a fight is always one on one, no interference allowed once a challenge has been made. We fight each other with swords and the winner kills the looser and receives his power." With that he materialized a sword and lay it down on the table.

Jack looked at it eagerly and itched to touch it while Daniel shot him a look which practically screamed, 'Not now, Jack!' Jack sulked at his lover, who just rolled his eyes at the older man's antics.

"But I thought you said that you couldn't die," Sam stated confused. Her face had paled slightly from his description.

"We can only die when we lose our head. The blue lightning you saw is my Quickening. You would probably call it your soul. The winner receives this with all the other person's powers and knowledge."

"Lovely imagery this creates. Well, at least it's prettier than being disemboweled," Jack joked. "That is as long as there aren't brains scattered all over the ground. That's nasty – doesn't smell good either."

Daniel responded in like, "Hara Kiri isn't a nice way to go either. And people used to do that to themselves in Japan. Being beheaded is actually quite quick and painless. It was seen as a preferable death to being hanged in the middle ages. Of course that was because they thought that the soul escaped with the person's last breath and that couldn't happen if the person was strangled or hung."

"I so did not need to know that!" Jack exclaimed.

"You started it, Jack," Daniel responded.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Too." Methos watched the two men, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"How long have you been on Earth, Methos?" Cameron interrupted curiously.

"Up until a few hours ago I only remembered the last 5,000 years. Thanks to Thor I now know that I am about 12,000 years old. I am a human/ancient hybrid. My father was Moros. I didn't know my mother. The Ancients hoped to leave a legacy behind, other than their technology. But I was the only one to survive the coming of age. After that they stopped the experiments. I'm the first and last of the direct descendants. So they told me that I was an Ancient. Now I know that the Game is a lie. There will be no prize for the last survivor, and we don't take the loser's power or memories. Their soul leaves an imprint on our own soul. That's all."

"You just said that there are others like you. But you also stated that you are the first and the last. How is that possible?" Jacob was a bit baffled. To think that there was another race on Earth the whole time and nobody had ever discovered them… The others were still a bit stuck on the fact that this young looking man was 12,000 years old. Even Teal'c, for whom longevity was normal, was taken aback.

"They're slightly different. An Ancient called Margreb, who wanted to have a legacy at all costs, manipulated the DNA of a few humans. They received a gene that would make their babies seem normal. But after they died their first death they would become immortal. This was slightly problematic when child-death was still common, since they don't age after becoming immortal. These unfortunates were quickly picked off by other immortals though. We're similar but not the same. I can't die. They can die due to beheading. I can control my Quickening. They will never be able to do that. They are only born when a male and a female, who are the offspring of people with the gene, have a child. As a counter measure Margreb manipulated the gene, so that the parents would both die after childbirth. That's why all immortals are orphans."

Sam muttered, "That's awful…"

Jack asked, a bit taken aback, "Would that gene be what we call the ATA gene? Does that mean that if Charlie had lived and had a child with the right girl, he could have died because of that? I would have lost him regardless?" His hopeless look turned to one of cold fury. "That bastard. That fucking bastard! Destroying families, for his own selfish purposes!"

Normally Daniel would have stood in to calm the man down, but he too was seething. "How could he condemn all those innocent children to live without the love of a parent? That's inhuman! I might have only had eight years with my parents, but at least I had that. To have lived without that – I don't want to even picture it." He wrapped his arms around his torso. "How awful. How could he?"

This seemed to shake Jack out of his own anger. "Oh, Danny." He gently took the anthropologist into his arms, giving him one of the classic O'Neill hugs.

Daniel looked up at him. "It's just… I know what it's like to be an orphan, Jack. I wouldn't wish it on Kinsey." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well hey, he could be worse… okay, yeah, that's difficult. Okay, Jack, I take it back."

"Atta boy." Jack grinned and patted the linguist on the back, before letting him go. He was rewarded by Daniel's brilliant smile. Then they, as if on signal, turned back to Methos.

tbc


	7. Chapter 06

**Chapter Six – Uncertain Future**

Once things had calmed down again, Methos sat back, watching the various reactions. Landry had a good poker face. No thoughts were reflected on his face at all. Only his flickering eyes betrayed that he was still caught in his thoughts.

O'Neill, on the other hand, looked him straight in the eye. Methos knew that he was trying to evaluate his honesty. But the major general also kept a lookout for his subordinates, appraising their reactions as well. He was watching them closely to see if anyone needed a few words in private. This showed Methos that he was a true leader. He was the sort of leader that people want to follow, because of who he was rather than because he was their CO or out of fear. His first loyalty would always be to his people – the people he had pledged himself to defend. After that came the people that needed help. And, from watching O'Neill since he had first met him, Methos knew that he hated the guts of anyone who would hurt or abuse people. He also saw a deep understanding there. Jack had obviously known pain and anguish in his short life. He seemed to understand what Methos had gone through – in the way only a fellow sufferer could. This was someone Methos could trust.

Jackson had gotten over his initial reservations and had started to look eager. Methos had to swallow a smile. 'He's probably thinking of all the places I've seen and people I've met. I'll probably get an earful of questions from him.'

Mitchell looked thoughtful and kept glancing towards Teal'c out of the corner of his eye. This surprised Methos somewhat. The military wasn't known for their tolerance of gay soldiers.

Teal'c, on the other hand, seemed rather unaffected. But his eyes never left the lieutenant colonel's face. It seemed almost as if he was sending calming waves towards the other younger man. Giving him comfort in his own stoicism. This seemed to be helping, as the younger man sent a silent 'thank you' to, presumably, his lover.

Carter had a horrified look on her pretty face. She was a scientist through and through. What she couldn't explain rationally she wanted to analyze. But she couldn't do that with him. 'That is reason enough to fear me apparently. Perhaps it isn't fear though. She seemed fine before. It could be that she just doesn't particularly like the idea of "the game"'

The last, and most interesting, person in the room was Jacob Carter. The man appeared to be in his fifties and yet physically fit. His gaze returned to Methos every few minutes. There was nothing calculating in this gaze though; just earnest interest and admiration. The sharp eyes flickered when they met his gaze and flashed yellow. Methos knew what the Goa'uld were like, thousands of years ago, when he helped bury the gate in the desert. But, from what Thor had told him, the Tok'ra were different.

"What will you do now, Methos, now that the Trust knows about you? Jacob is also concerned about your well being," Selmak said. She felt her host's attraction for the Ancient. She admired the man. How could one exist for so many years alone? While she was one of the oldest, she couldn't imagine being alone such a long time. How could he remain sane while the whole world around him changed again and again? The Tok'ra, at least, had their hosts and the others as companions. They had always given each other a sense of stability.

Methos sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't know, Selmak. Thor offered me a new home – a place with the Asgard. I'll be in danger when the Ori discover that I exist. He offered me the protection due to the fact that I am the last. I could learn so many things from his people."

Jack shot up. "So you'd run away?! Just like that – you'd up and go? Just because a few idiots mistreated you? They don't represent the world. There's a few bad apples with the Asgard as well. Just look at Loki."

"O'Neill, I'd be free of the Game. I'd be free of the killing, the running away. I could study to my hearts content…"

"What about your friends on this planet, Methos? Do you wish for them to die?" Teal'c's quiet voice interrupted Methos.

"That's what'll happen if the Ori defeat us. They've converted planet after planet. We know that they are building more ships and Supergates. They'll attack us from outer space. We might have come a long way in the last nine years, but have nowhere near the technology needed for that sort of a battle." Daniel argued. He didn't want Methos to leave. He knew that it was kind of selfish of him. And yet… Daniel's mind came to a screeching halt. Moros was his father? "Hold on a sec, did you say Moros is your father?!" Daniel's eyes bulged. That meant…

"Yes, I think you know him better as Merlin." Methos didn't understand why this was so mind-boggling for the young man.

He jumped up. "My God! Merlin's weapon! Is it possible that he left you here to protect Earth? Just recently we found a text. It said that Merlin had left a weapon on Earth as a last means of defense. Or maybe he left the information with you… Do you know where the Sangraal is? Or are you the Sangraal?" He knew he was babbling but as always he couldn't slow down.

Suddenly two hands reached out, cradling his face, snapping him out his excitement. "Danny, calm down! Deep breaths, Danny. Come on." He closed his eyes, following the advice, long since attuned to that voice. When he looked up he gazed directly into Jack's eyes. "That's better." Jack gently caressed his cheek, before pulling back. He sat down next to his lover, pulling him down to sit again as well.

Methos watched the two interacting, quietly filing another couple away in his head. "Would it be possible for me to see this text? It is, theoretically, possible that they left me on Earth with that in mind. But I don't really want to be 'a weapon'. If I decide to stay I'll try my best to help. Just know that I won't be able to solve all of your problems. The Ancients have a 'no-interference' policy. And I'm already violating that rule by promising this much."

"We understand and will be grateful for any assistance you are willing to give. Should you decide to stay with us, I'll have to speak to the President. He'll probably want to have a word with you. You'd get free room and board on the base, as well as access to our computers. I also think Doctor Jackson would be interested in a few hours of conversation about cultures and so forth!" Landry ended with a smirk.

"We will have to wait and see, general," Methos responded cordially.

tbc


	8. Chapter 07

**Chapter seven – Decisions**

"Yes, Mr. President, I know what I am asking of you. The Asgard and Thor personally vouch for him. Frankly, Sir, he's already been on Earth for 12,000 years. If he wanted world domination he could have already taken us over. Yes, Sir. When? Thank you, Sir." General Landry put the phone down and took a deep breath. A minute later he entered the conference room, where SG-1, Jack, Jacob, Thor and Methos were talking quietly. "Methos, the President has asked for a meeting with you. General O'Neill and General Carter will accompany you. That way the interests of Earth, the Tok'ra, the Asgard and, by their extension, yours as well, will be preserved."

"Have you told him about my conditions?" Methos asked warily. "I will not allow myself to be searched for weapons or anything else. And I won't register under my name." 'What would happen if the Watchers got wind of it?' Methos tried to hide a grin.

"Yes, I told him. And while he wasn't happy he understood, once I had briefed him on the past few days. It seemed to reassure him that the Asgard had vouched for you. He also knows General O'Neill and Carter personally and trusts them unconditionally." Methos heard the implied warning. Should anything happen to the President, O'Neill and Carter would deal with him.

"When and where will this meeting take place, Hank?" Jack asked.

"Your plane for Washington leaves at 1200." Methos reached over to Jacob, who sat next to him and took a hold of his hand. When he touched the Tok'ra's skin a shock went through him. Recovering from it he looked into the retired general's brown eyes blinking at him before remembering what he had wanted to do. He turned the man's hand to glance at his watch.

"But that's two hours from now! I'm not exactly dressed to meet the President, you know," Methos snarked. He had come to trust that these people did not intend to experiment on him and therefore didn't feel compelled to hide behind a poker face with his walls fortified anymore.

"That's why Sergeant Harriman will take your measurements and send them to a tailor in Washington. He's been our emergency tailor for a long time and should be able to fit something properly. Major Davis will have it ready for you when you arrive at Andrews AFB." Hank smirked at the surprised look on Methos face and dismissed them.

SG-1, along with Jack, Jacob and Methos, left the room. Methos asked with surprise, "You have an emergency tailor?!?!"

***********************

"Paul, it's good to see ya!" Jack smiled at the man. He'd always liked Paul. Especially after he'd helped Jack and Daniel finally get together.

"Jack, Jacob it's good to see you too! Can you tell me what's going on? I was told to come here and get you. And that I should make a stop at Mr. MacNally's to get a suit…" Davis enquired.

"The suit is for Mr. Pierson here. Adam Pierson, let me introduce you to Major Paul Davis. He's our envoy and consultant at the Pentagon. Paul, this is Doctor Adam Pierson. He's gonna be Daniel's new assistant. He knows lots of old languages and cultures. Therefore, he'll be able to help Daniel with his rocks. He'll be going on missions with SG-1, and, as you know, the President wants to greet every member of SG-1 personally." Both men shook hands. Landry had told him beforehand, that this would be Methos' cover story.

Paul blinked. Normally he would have heard about this. And it wouldn't have been so spontaneous either, which the trip to the tailor indicated. It smelled fishy. "I guess you can't tell me, why I was ordered to take you to the President the short way, instead of the official way…"

"Sorry, Paul. That's classified until the President gives the okay to tell you."

Paul smiled at that, "That's okay, Jack, I understand. But we really should be going. Mr. Pierson, here's your suit. You can change in the locker rooms, but we've gotta hurry."

****************

Methos knew he shouldn't have been surprised at how well the White House was guarded. But he needn't have worried. The President had kept his promise. The moment a guard asked for his ID, Major Davis stepped forward, "That won't be necessary, Sergeant." Then he handed signed orders to the guard, which told him to let the man, in the company of Major General O'Neill and the retired Major General Carter, pass without further delay. You could see that he wasn't comfortable with the idea, but orders were orders.

A few minutes later they stood inside the oval office, where President Hayes was sitting behind his desk. As they entered the military personnel saluted him. "At ease." They relaxed. "Thank you, Major Davis. That will be all." The major saluted and exited. "Jack, Jacob you're both looking good," he greeted them warmly. "I see your vacation was interrupted again, Jack. You people really don't have much luck on that front."

"All part of the whole "save the world" gig, I'm afraid. Comes with the territory. It's good to see you again, though. I just wish it wasn't when I was supposed to be off in Minnesota. Sometimes the Asgard liking you so much is a drawback. By the way, how's your family doing?" Jack smiled.

"Mr. President," Jacob greeted. Then he bowed his head, his eyes flashing, letting Selmak gain control.

"Greetings from the Tok'ra, Mr. President. I am honored to meet you."

"Greetings to you too, Selmak, I hope that our alliance continues to thrive for many years. My family's doing fine, Jack. I'll tell them you asked about them. Okay, enough small talk. Now you must be Methos, or do you prefer Adam Pierson?" The President eyed the man standing before him. 'This guy is 12,000 years old?' he thought skeptically.

"Mr. President, as long as we're alone you can call me Methos. But I would prefer if you could refrain from doing it when in company of uninformed." Methos wasn't nervous. He had met kings and so called "gods" before. At least the guy seemed to be pleasant enough.

"Okay, now that the niceties are taken care of, would you like some coffee or tea? These talks can get pretty long."

"Is beer an option?" Methos asked with an innocent look on his face. When he just received raised eyebrows he amended. "Yeah, tea sounds good. Do you have Earl Grey?"

"Sure. Could you take care of it, Jack? I'll take coffee."

Jacob spoke up, "I'll take coffee as well."

"Yeah sure you betcha!" He saluted grinning and stuck his head out of the door, where Major Davis was waiting. "Hey, Davis, could you get us some coffee and tea in here? Make the tea Earl Grey." The Major saluted. He came back a few minutes later with four mugs, a pot of coffee and another smaller one with hot water and tea bags. Once that was taken care of, they sat down to discuss the contents of the arrangement between the last Ancient and Earth.

tbc


	9. Chapter 08

**Chapter 08 – Past Events **

After the meeting the President had invited them to stay for dinner, which had been quite informal. Methos had told a few stories of his life, Jack and the President had discussed fishing for quite some time and Jacob talked about the newest Tok'ra gossip.

Now it had finally come to an end. Methos was content with the role he'd agreed to play in Earth's battle against the Ori. He'd play the role of the advisor when it came to tactics. He wouldn't be required to hand over the specifications of any weapons. Instead, he would assist with defensive systems. No one would be allowed to examine him, aside from Doctor Lam, and there would be no official records about his condition.

Jacob and Jack had had the easy part. Well, okay, it had been easier for Jacob. Jack had gotten bored after a few minutes and had started doodling on his paper. Both had listened as the President and Methos discussed matter after matter. From security to liberties to guarantees; everything was taken into consideration and discussed.

Just as they were taking their leave the president turned to Jack. "Seeing as your vacation has seemingly been canceled, I'd like to have you back here in Washington, to take care of some loose ends. You are not stationed at the SGC anymore. Don't forget that."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Mr. President, it's my vacation! I'm dying here, doing nothing more exciting than pushing paper and sucking up to people. I hate it!"

"You know that we can't afford to lose you. You're one of the only people we know of here on earth, who has the ATA gene. You know that you're only supposed to be there for meetings and on behalf of the Asgard. You jump at every chance to get off-world. You're getting older and will get yourself killed, if you don't stop. You aren't needed at the mountain right now."

Jack opened his mouth to argue back, but Methos beat him to it, "Mr. President, if I may, I would prefer if General O'Neill were back at the SCG with us. I take it you probably don't know what having the Ancient gene entails. It not only means that your descendents could be Immortals. It gives one a quicker healing capacity and, if trained, can help one use some of the powers of the Ancients. If General O'Neill could learn to control these, which I can help him do, he would be an even bigger asset – especially in the field. I don't understand why or how, but I sense that he would be able to develop more of these powers than would normally be expected. He must have been in contact with a lot of Ancient technology, to be able to attain such a high level of control of the innate powers. With that level of control available, it might even be dangerous not to teach him. He could accidentally use them at the wrong time or in the wrong way. It could kill both him and people around him. Therefore I request, that he be stationed at the SCG – at least for the time being." Methos noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Jack looked ready to kiss him.

The president thought it over for a bit before nodding. "If it's that important, then I guess I could let him go for a while." Jack grinned. "But I still want you to turn in your paperwork, General." The grin faded slightly. "Until next time, Methos." He nodded his head to the man and held out his hand.

Methos grasped the man's front arm in a medieval handshake. "Until we meet again, Mr. President."

As they were walking out, the president heard Jack's whoop of glee in the distance. "Yes! Free of bureaucracy for a while! Dr. Pierson, you're one of the best things to have come to the SGC! I'm free!" The most powerful man in the United States had to smile. Major General Jonathan J. O'Neill might be a handful, but he was also very refreshing in the stuffy political world of Washington DC.

************

After exiting the White House with Major Davis Methos turned to Jack. "Where are we staying tonight?" Methos yawned.

"Davis set you up in the Blair House. I'll stay at my house." Looking a bit guilty he continued, "Normally I would invite you to stay with me, but I haven't been there for some time and it's not presentable."

"Hey, that's okay. I've always wanted to stay as a guest of the president. I'll bet the coffee's much better too." Methos smirked while jumping out of reach when Jack tried to hit him over the head. Jacob laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You should talk, Pierson! Your coffee can peel paint from the walls!" Jack exclaimed. He felt comfortable in Methos presence and trusted him already. 'Hm, that's different. I've never been one to trust easily.'

**************

After Davis brought Pierson and Carter to their hotel, and telling them to be ready at 0800, he drove Jack home.

"So, Paul, how are you?"

"I'm good, sir. How's Daniel?"

"Drop the sir, Paul. Danny's fine. Always talking with Pierson about some long lost cultures; at least I'm sure that Pierson isn't trying to steal him out from under my nose."

"Pierson seemed rather smitten with Jacob…" Paul said carefully.

"So it wasn't just my imagination! And it looked like our dear general was a tad jealous when you talked to Pierson!" Jack exclaimed. Both men laughed at that. They were happy and, as friends, they could talk about such things in private.

"What about you? Have you found someone?" Jack asked him while looking straight at him.

"I've been working so much that I've barely had any time to go out," Paul answered evasively. He'd fallen for someone a few months ago. But it was unlikely that he would even be able to talk to that man, as he had left this galaxy and was now residing in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Narrowing his eyes at that answer Jack's voice sharpened, "Why don't you try that again, Davis. And, preferably, tell me the truth. I don't like lies."

Sighing in defeat Paul kept his eyes on the road. "There's someone…"

"A man?" Jack interrupted his nosily.

"Yes, a man," Paul admitted.

"Who is it? It's not someone from the Pentagon, is it? You can't trust them, Paul. They'll probably try to get you fired!" Now Jack was worried. 'Has he fallen for one of those bootlickers?'

"No, he isn't from the pentagon." Paul hesitated again. He trusted Jack, but if he told him there would be no going back. And Jack would certainly tell Daniel about it.

"Tell me." Jack urged gently.

Shyly glancing at Jack he asked, "You remember Sheppard?"

"Sheppard?! Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard? The one in the Pegasus Galaxy? On Atlantis?" Jack shouted. "He used to be married you know."

"So were you and Daniel," Paul shot back, glancing at the general.

Jack sighed, remembering the events that lead to his divorce. "You never take the easy way out do you?"

"Apparently not." Paul looked back at the road.

Looking thoughtful Jack asked, "When did you meet him anyway?"

"A few hours before they left for Atlantis. We met in the corridor, as he almost ran me down. He was pretty nervous and didn't know if he'd made the right decision. We talked, he left. End of the story."

"And you fell for him right then?" Jack had never believed in love at first sight. Sure, he had been immediately attracted to Daniel, but falling for him had taken a while.

Paul looked uncomfortable "When I saw him, I thought he was gorgeous. When we started talking, I fell for him." Looking over at Jack he continued, "I know that nothing will ever come from it. But it's one thing to know here," he pointed at his head, "and another to know it here." Paul pointed at his chest.

Registering the sadness in Paul's voice Jack decided to let it rest for now. "You wanna stay the night? I can't promise you anything to eat, or even to drink for that matter, but my couch has your name on it."

Paul looked perplexed then laughed. "Didn't you tell Pierson and General Carter that your house wouldn't be "presentable"? Regardless, I accept. Thanks for the offer."

"Oh, that was just to get the two of them alone together. Maybe one of them will make the first move and they'll shag the whole night long…"

"I don't think either the general or Pierson would like it that way."

"True. But at least they could talk." Jack shrugged.

"True. Thanks, Jack." Paul smiled at the older man.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Laughing Jack continued, "That and driving you around!"

******************

The rooms Davis had arranged for them were very nice. After drinking some coffee, they made their way upstairs. Earlier they had discovered that their rooms were connected through a door.

"Do you want to talk a bit or go to bed?" Jacob asked when they exited the elevator.

"I'm pretty beat, but I'd like to talk to you a bit," Methos replied shyly. Jacob opened his door and led Methos inside. After sitting down at the table, Methos asked, "Can you tell me how you became a Tok'ra?"

After relaying the events to Methos, Jacob asked him what he knew of Daniel Jackson's theories and why he had encouraged Daniel to keep up his work, instead of trying to stop him.

Methos talked about what he remembered of the rebellion in ancient Egypt and about what he had seen in Daniel all those years ago. Jacob sat there listening intently while also admiring the man. He, for his part, was glad to see Methos in his element. When entering the SGC for the first time, the man had told them that he had been a scholar for the past few centuries. The truth of that claim had been demonstrated earlier when he debated with the President and at that moment with him relaying the history of the Goa'uld on earth. 'How bright and alive his eyes are while talking about history,' Jacob thought with a slight sigh.

*Jacob, you should talk to him,* Selmak nudged him.

*What about?* Jacob responded.

*You have feelings for him. Such feelings are the greatest joy. Several of my earlier hosts had relationships with other Tok'ra. We could probably find a way to stay on Earth. Or perhaps he'd be willing to come with us.*

*Not so fast, my girl. I can't imagine he'd feel the same way.*

*Why wouldn't he? He seemed to like you so far. And no, your thoughts, that you are too old, won't work as he is much older,* Selmak retorted smugly. *What about the electric shock we received when he touched us? He felt it too and didn't seem averse to it.*

*I can't talk to him right now. You know it's forbidden by the US military for two men to have a relationship. And we shouldn't forget our role in the battle with the Ori. We both know that we owe our lives to Jack.*

*That we do, Jacob, that we do.*

**---------Flashback------------**

As Selmak was slowly dying within him, Jacob had despaired. He was glad for the extra time he had been granted, but felt as if they'd leave so many things undone…

Suddenly Jack had appeared before him. At that moment his eyes had seemed to be very old and knowing. He'd put his hands above Jacob's neck, under which Selmak was wrapped – dying. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jacob saw a faint glow surrounding Jack's hands. Slowly all of the pain seemed to dissipate. The energy Jack was giving off wrapped him in a warm cocoon of calming and peaceful light. Slowly he drifted off into a healing sleep, not noticing how Jack collapsed a few minutes later, his energy spent.

***********

When he awoke a few hours later, Sam was sitting next to him, holding his hand. He saw the dried tear tracks on her face, but otherwise she seemed fine. Her eyes lit up when she saw him looking back at her.

"Dad, how are you feeling?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Surprisingly good. Sam, what the hell happened?" Jacob sat up slowly. Quickly turning his mind inwards he felt for Selmak.

The calming presence of his symbiote surrounded him, when he heard her voice within his mind, *Calm down, my friend. I am still with you.*

*I thought I'd lost you, Selmak!*

*I thought I had lost both of us. We'll talk later. Now, you should pay attention to your daughter. She was very distraught.*

Jacob concentrated on Sam. She was just looking at him, smiling gently and waiting patiently for her old father to stop ignoring her. "Sorry, Sam, I thought…"

Sam interrupted him, "It's okay, Dad. I understand. You had to be sure that Selmak was still with you." Suddenly she leaned forward and embraced him. "I thought I'd lose you, Dad!" she cried softly against his shoulder.

"I saw Jack. Then everything is a blur. Can you tell me what happened?"

Sam gestured to the bed next to his, where Jack was sleeping peacefully. He hadn't noticed before, being so wrapped up with his daughter, the euphoria of still being alive and Selmak. At his worried look, she smiled. "The general still has some of the powers he received from the last Ancients download. He told me he'd try to use it on you and Selmak. As you can see it worked. But it cost him a lot of energy too, so he's sleeping right now." Sam was overjoyed. It had been bad enough the first time she'd almost lost him. But this second time had been even worse, since they had made up and become closer than ever before.

"What exactly did he do?" Jacob asked surprised. "I thought that the Asgard removed all of that stuff!"

"The general told us that this was the will of the Ancients. That you still have a role to fulfill and that you can't die before that." Sam remembered the confused look on O'Neill's face when he had told them that. "He was really scared, Dad. He didn't know if he could heal you, or if he'd kill you with it."

"But he didn't. I really owe him my life…again. But I wonder which "role" I'll have to play…" Jacob closed his eyes as he realized that he still had an important task before him. Even if he didn't know exactly what it would be. Then he shot back up again, as another question occurred to him, "He talked to the Ancients? I thought that they had that whole "do not interfere" policy. Doesn't this count as interfering?"

Sam smiled at him. "Daniel already asked that. Unfortunately, General O'Neill doesn't seem to know much more than us. He said it wasn't so much that he was told to do it, but more that he had an impulse to do it. He had a feeling that it was very important, but didn't know why. We just assume the reason's that you've got an important task to fulfill. Maybe the task has something to do with the Ancients? Then they wouldn't be doing it out of interference for us, but instead for themselves."

"Trying to sleep here," a weak voice from Jack's bed groused.

"General! How are you? Should I call a doctor? Do…"

Jack interrupted Sam's existed babble, "Carter, calm down. I just need sleep. Haven't really been sleeping these past few weeks."

"Sorry, sir. I'll leave in a minute and let you two get some rest." She smiled gently at both of them.

"'s okay, Sam. We'll be up strong enough soon." Jacob's eyes began drooping again. He might have been healed, but his body still needed the time to recuperate from the poison.

Sam gently stroked her father's forehead. "Sleep, dad. We can talk more when you wake up again." She kissed his forehead, before quietly leaving the room.

"Jack?" Jacob forced his eyes open.

"Yeah?" the equally exhausted individual replied.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Yeah. You're paying for breakfast in the morning…or whenever we wake up." Hearing this reply, Jacob slowly drifted off into slumber.

**---------End Flashback------------**

Three hours later Methos looked about ready to fall over, so Jacob escorted him through the connecting door to his own room.

"Good night, Methos."

"Good night, Jacob." That night, both of them slept better than they had for a long time.

***********************

At 0800 Paul drove them to the airport, as their flight was planned for 0900. After a few sly remarks from Jack, Paul left feeling lighter than before. Jack, Methos and Jacob soon took their seats and were on their way back to the SGC.

tbc


	10. Chapter 09

**Chapter 09 – New relationships**

Aboard the plane to Peterson AFB, Jacob was staring out of the window. He remembered flying these planes instead of riding in them. Of course, since then he'd had a much sweeter ride in spaceships. But at the same time, the roar of the engine and the turbulences made him feel like he was coming home after a long absence. He remembered being entranced by the airplanes when a little boy during the Second World War. It was then he had decided to one day be a pilot in the U.S. Army Air Forces.

A sharp pain brought Jacob back to the present. "Damn it, Jack!" His friend had just kicked his shin! "What?" he asked at the childish behaviour of his friend.

Jack rolled his eyes and gestured to the third party on the plane. Methos was curled up on his seat asleep, looking like he wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. "What do you think of him? You keep staring, Jacob…" Jack stopped and glared at Jacob. "This could hurt your daughter, you know. And if that is the case, I will personally kick your ass through the gate and conveniently forget to open the iris, if you ever should decide to come back!"

Looking at the man opposite him, Jacob saw the hard glint in his eyes. 'He cares about her; enough to threaten anything – or anyone, in this case – that would hurt her.' Jacob didn't even try to pretend that he didn't understand. "I know that it's a possibility. After you healed us, Sam told us about what you'd said. You know, we still have something we are needed for? When I look at him, I somehow feel complete. As if he is my destiny. I know that Sam will probably be disappointed. I know that she might not understand, but in this case I have to risk it!" Jacob exclaimed in one breath. "You know that, under normal circumstances, I'd rather die than hurt my daughter. But at the same time – there's just this calling. I've been trying to ignore it, but it just keeps getting stronger, the harder I push it away. Yet, I don't think I could bear losing either of them! And yet – I – I don't even know if he feels the same way! Maybe it's all in my head and I'm getting senile!" He put his head into his hands, rubbing his temples with his thumbs.

"Oh, trust me; it's not just in your head!" Jack smirked while leaning over. "Just for the info, he seems to find you pretty interesting as well. Kept glancing at you the whole time!" He laughed. "You're almost as bad as Danny and me! We didn't even realize we were in love until Paul threatened to lock us up. If I remember right, he said something like "damn fucking blind and stupid". I can't imagine why he'd think that. Daniel's pretty smart in my book."

Jacob laughed as he looked at the innocent look on his friends face 'blind and stupid, indeed!' "I think Davis just might be right. For a man with such high intelligence Daniel can be a bit…" at Jack's glare Jacob stopped to think carefully, "naive. And you're just a bit slow on the uptake!" He laughed and leaned back to get away from the man playfully swatting at him.

"One of these days, Jacob, I'll get you back!" Jack snickered while pointing at the still sleeping man beside them. "One of these days…"

***********************

Cameron Mitchell sat on his bed in his quarters, thinking and remembering. 'What the fuck should I do?' The knocking on the door tore him out of his thoughts. He called out, "Come in!"

Daniel Jackson stepped inside and shut the door. He wondered, 'Should I really do this? But I don't want to see SG-1 fall apart, if they clash due to cultural differences. Guess I don't really have any choice then.' "Hey Mitchell, do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure. What about?" Cameron looked a little ill at ease.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up, with the revelation in the conference room, you know?" Daniel nervously looked at Cam. He knew that it couldn't be easy for a soldier in the US military…

"What does that have to do with anything?" he replied tensely.

Daniel practically saw the defensive walls going up around Cameron. "Mitchell, you're a military man. Your father was a military man. Your grandmother taught you the Bible. Now it seems as if you're in love with Teal'c! I just wanna make sure that this won't end up destroying everything you've worked for! You got us back together. You're the glue that keeps us together right now! What do you think would happen if the thing between you and Teal'c goes downhill?" Daniel exclaimed. 'Easy, tiger, you shouldn't attack him right now,' he could almost hear Jack's voice telling him.

"I don't know, okay? I know that, when I look at all my grandmother taught me, that it's wrong to love a man! I know that my parents told me that love's important, and you should grab the chance when it presents itself… I know that the Bible says that I shouldn't love him…But I do!" Cameron stopped. His anger vented he slumped back onto his bed. He ran his hand through his hair. Closing his eyes he could see his parents and grandmother looking at him with disappointment and disgust in their eyes. That was the last thing he wanted to ever experience.

"Cameron." Daniel saw the sorrow that crossed the man's face. He went over and sat on the bed. "Before my parents died they always told me that it isn't important whom you love, rather that you know love at all. Love and respect are the most important things. There's also the saying "It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all." That's another question. Can you go into the field, knowing that he might die any moment – any time? Would you be able to make the call, if it was him or the team? Or would you sacrifice everyone else for him? That's the reason the military has regulations against team members being in a relationship. He's also your subordinate. Do you love him enough to follow through on his wishes, even if goes against your heart?" He laid his hand on Cam's shoulder.

Cameron opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. "I know I love him… but what should I do? I want to be with him..." 'But am I strong enough?' he ended miserably.

"You have to trust Teal'c. I know his feelings for you run deeper than anything he's ever felt before." He thought about everything he had experienced since joining the program.

A new strain of thought occurred to him. "Did you ever think about the possibility that the Bible is just a guidebook? There to help one experience faith and to believe in something higher than yourself? When you look back you'll find that, despite the important messages and faith it invokes, it was still written by humans. Humans have their own beliefs and fears, so these found their way into the "word of God". Just look at the Goa'uld. They had it written down that they were gods, to make people believe in them. Look at the Ori. They have the Book of Origin. In its beliefs it's similar to our Bible. It exists to constitute faith. But just because it's different than ours doesn't make it right or wrong. For all we know, Jesus might have been an Ancient.

"We fight the Ori because they try to force their belief on others, like the Christians once did. And these people follow either because they have no faith of their own or out of fear of being destroyed." Daniel took a deep breath. "Isn't it possible that the original message of the bible is true, but the concepts about hell and punishment are just fears of that time period? It's strikingly similar to some of the so-called "pagan" beliefs of the time.

"It's been theorized that the word "hell" comes from the Norse word hel. Already in Ancient Egypt, people believed that the dead come before a judge. If they were judged unworthy of the afterlife, they were punished and their souls devoured. Since they were sent to the "Flame Isle", that could be where the Christians got their idea for hell being burning. In Ancient Greece what we would consider "hell" was called Tartarus. The Christians just adopted the idea of hell from all the other religions they saw around them. Yet at the same time they discount those. It's one of the church's means to control the crowd by fear – just like the Ori do."

He looked at the dazed look Cameron had on his face. 'God, he's just like Jack sometimes! Though, luckily, he hasn't learned to interrupt me yet.' He smiled at that. 'I'd better not tell him that though.' With a last squeeze to Cam's shoulder he stood up. "Oh, by the way, Teal'c is in the gym." Daniel left the room smiling.

Slowly thinking over what Jackson had just said, Cameron rolled over onto his stomach. 'After everything you've seen; wouldn't it be possible for our God to have been an Ancient?' "No one has the right to judge me for whom I love!" Cameron declared loudly before quickly rolling out of his bed. With a sudden spurt of spirit he left his room.

***************

"It's okay, Teal'c. You have to give him time." Sam said. She and Teal'c were sitting on the ground of the gym. It was deserted; otherwise Teal'c would have never taken such an undignified position. After the meeting had ended and Jack, her father and Methos had left in a hurry, Daniel and Sam had quietly conferred with each other. They'd seen the attraction between Cam and Teal'c for a while already, but thought that nothing would ever happen. When Cam had sacrificed himself to save Teal'c from the bullet, they knew it would change. But then Cam had shrugged off Teal'c's hand after the meeting and left with a pained look on his face. They knew something was wrong and that they'd have to help their friends.

"I know, Colonel Carter. I just fear that he will reach the conclusion that his faith in a book is more important than I am."

"He was raised to live by the Bible, Teal'c. His parents weren't so strict, but as far as I know his grandmother was. Don't worry though! Daniel's speaking with him right now. If anyone can convince him, it's Daniel. That is… unless he starts digging up historic and mythological references. He'd totally lose Cam then." Seeing Teal'c's worried look she quickly continued, "But I doubt that'll happen. After all, how could anyone find a link between the current situation and mythology?" She smiled weakly, knowing that, if anyone could, it would be Daniel. They looked at each other and Sam held up the basketball tilting her head enquiringly and Teal'c nodded. Both stood up and began another play of friendly basketball.

They were so involved in their game, that they didn't hear the running steps approach them. Neither did they see the blur that was Cameron Mitchell when he threw himself at Teal'c.

Teal'c was surprised when he suddenly found himself being tackled from the side. Even while falling, his muscles tensed in preparation of a fight, until he saw Cameron's face. Turning them both slightly, so that he would land on the bottom, and shielding Cam's head from hitting the floor, they fell into an undignified heap.

Sam looked at them speechless. She tried to hold back her laughter, but was soon giggling. The giggling turned into full-blown laughter at the memory of her old CO telling her not to giggle. Still laughing she left with a wink, closing the door behind her. Outside she put down one of her "doohickies" in front of the door as an alarm for the two inside.

Cameron looked down at Teal'c. He looked solemn as he reached up and gently stroke Teal'c's cheek. "I'm sorry, Teal'c."

"Nothing happened, Cameron," Teal'c replied confused. "I am uninjured." 'Why does he tackle me and then feel sorry?'

"Not for jumping you! I always wanted to jump your bones anyway," he quipped. Then he turned serious again, "I mean for earlier. I…I was thinking about what my parents and grandmother would think if they found out about you." He lowered his eyes ashamed, with a slight blush coloring his complexion. "I know it's silly, but… I love them and want their respect. But I also want you. It was just too confusing, so I ran. I'm sorry."

Teal'c gently took hold of his chin and waited until Cam's eyes met his, "It is only natural to think about your family. Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson told me about your upbringing. That you were raised to believe that the feelings we have for each other are wrong. I take it that your being here means you have reached a conclusion for yourself?" Teal'c cocked his head, hoping that the fact that Cam was still stroking his cheek meant that he had decided to take the risk.

"Yeah, well… Jackson told me some stuff. Then he let me work it out on my own. And to try to understand what his actual message was, between all those references. I did discover one thing though, Teal'c: I love you. Nothing will ever change that." Leaning down he caught Teal'c's lips with his own.

The Jaffa was surprised but instinctively reacted to the soft lips he felt upon his own. He rolled them around, so that Cameron could lie comfortably on the floor with Teal'c looming over him. Then he kissed back. Eventually they reluctantly broke apart to catch their breath. "I love you too, Cameron. I would not want you to regret your decision…"

Cameron interrupted him with a kiss. This time the kiss was less gentle, almost forceful. Breaking away Cameron panted slightly, "I will not regret being with you! If they can't accept me for whom I am, then they'll have to do without me." He was almost sure that it wouldn't come to that. But a sliver of fear still lingered on in his mind. 'As long as Teal'c is with me, and our friends don't abandon us, it'll be okay!'

**************

Meanwhile, Sam and Daniel sat in Daniel's office. "I think you were successful, Daniel!" Sam grinned.

"It didn't take much to convince Mitchell. He was just a bit insecure. But who wouldn't be in his situation? You know, I think he resembles Jack more than we thought… They have the same dazed look when you give them too much information!" The two scientists both started laughing.

"At least they're not as bad as you and the general were!" Sam continued laughing.

"If I hadn't been so shocked, I would have made myself sick from laughing so hard. It was really hilarious how Paul exploded and told Jack to "shut the fuck up and finally start fucking me"! And that we were both "blind and stupid"! It was also worth it, to see Davis, who's normally so respectful, pale when he realized what he'd just said to the general." Daniel knew that he and Jack had needed that ineloquent kick in the right direction. Otherwise they would still be at the same point, always fighting because of unresolved sexual frustration. Not that they didn't still fight… but it was more the nature of the fights they'd had before falling in love.

"I wish I'd seen it. You must've been pretty bad that day." Sam could just imagine it! The General and Daniel childishly playing their 'Did not – Did too' game until Paul had had enough.

"I've never seen a man pale so much that quick. I thought he had a coronary! Then he went bright red and practically ran out, throwing a "Sorry" back at us! The look on Jack's face was totally worth it though!" Thinking back Daniel could still see the dumbfounded look on his lovers face. How he'd stood there mouth opening and closing soundlessly. How Daniel himself started sputtering and how they'd finally gotten their act together and talked.

"Did the General read him the riot act?" Sam didn't think that Jack O'Neill would have officially reprimanded Major Davis for that.

"That is the best part. When we found him, he was already writing his resignation. Imagine his surprise when we actually thanked him! Paul was just really glad he hadn't overstepped any lines there. Especially since we had both been married, Jack had had a kid and because of the whole "don't ask, don't tell" policy, that he had basically ignored in his annoyance." Daniel remembered that with a slight melancholic air.

"You're glad he is back here, even if it is part time, right?" Sam asked gently. She'd seen the sadness cross Daniel's face.

"Yeah, thanks to Thor's insistence that they wouldn't accept anyone but Jack as the Asgard ambassador. We'd planned to go on a vacation for two weeks," he answered quietly.

"Dad and I'd planned to visit Mark and then spent some time together as well. That last time we almost lost him really shook us up, so we've been trying to spend more time together," Sam said wistfully.

"Sometimes, I think they interrupt our vacations deliberately. Who knows what would happen if we weren't here for the next apocalyptic event?" He laughed. Soon, Jack would be back from Washington.

Maybe, with Methos on their side, their chances at defeating the Ori would grow.

tbc


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Past is the past**

AN: Spoilers for Highlander "Comes a Horseman" and "Revelation 6:8"

Methos woke up just as Jack parked their car at the SGC. When sat up he looked directly into the amused eyes of Jack and Jacob. "What? Did I snore?" he asked grumbling. He had slept the whole flight, only waking up when told to get into the car. But he was still exhausted. They had just saved him a few days ago. Had he been mortal he would have needed several weeks, perhaps months to recuperate. 'I wonder why nobody suggested that I see a psychiatrist because of the trauma and rapes…' he wondered briefly.

Something must have shown on his face, because Jack's smile seemed somewhat forced and didn't quite reach his eyes. "Snore, no. But you drool a lot!" he laughed.

Methos laughed while discreetly checking if it was true. Finding nothing he glared when both men laughed. "Can I ask you something, general?"

"Sure. And call me Jack!"

"Why aren't you forcing me to see a psychiatrist?" They had seen what had happened to him.

"We won't force you to do anything; didn't you listen to the President?" He continued, without giving Methos a chance to retort, "Right now we don't have any time. What the Trust did to you was awful. But you look like you can handle it." Jack looked him in the eyes. After seeing no reaction in the other man's eyes he continued, "You don't show any signs of PTSD. You don't shy away from contact and you aren't aggressive. We might sic Daniel on you, as he's the easiest to talk to, but otherwise you'll be left alone."

"You'd really trust me, just like that?" Methos said incredulously. 'They don't know who you were…'

"Why shouldn't we? Sure, we could run around, like headless chicken and screaming our heads off, if it would make you feel better. I've seen too many things to be shocked about much anymore. I did some damn distasteful things while in Black-Ops. I'm not proud of it, but I've gotta live with it." Jack had his eyes still locked onto Methos. Something akin to regret and pain flickered over the man's face.

"I did worse. Believe me, Jack. Whatever you've done, I probably did worse things…"

"So what? You alone have the right to brood over that? Get real, Methos! Everyone does things he/she regrets. We can just try to make amends and go on!"

"I killed, Jack. Not fifty or a hundred. We are talking about thousands. I killed thousands of people and I was good at it. It wasn't for vengeance, it wasn't for greed. It was because...I liked it. Do you know who I was? I was Death on a horse. You know the Bible, Jack? I'm mentioned in the Revelation 'And I beheld, and lo a pale horse; and he that sat on him was called Death, and Hades followed with him.' That's who or what I was!" Methos was practically shouting at this point. He also refused to meet their eyes and see the disillusionment and rejection he was certain to find there.

After a short pause Jack calmly answered, "So you were "Satan's minion". [1] 'Were' being the keyword. How long ago was that? Have you sacrificed any virgin this year?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Don't you dare joke about this!" Lightning raced over Methos hands as he tried to stay calm. "I've been a scholar and doctor for the last two thousand years!"

"He isn't making fun of what happened." Jacob tried to placate Methos. "We understand what you've done to a certain extend. I've got the memories of the hosts Selmak had before. I understand that cultures change and that people change." Narrowing his eyes he asked continued, "You said you liked it. Then why did you stop?" Jacob really understood what Methos had done. Maybe not why he had done it, but it wasn't in him to judge the man.

*That is right, Jacob. It's not up to us to judge him for something he did millennia ago.*

*I still wonder why he did those things…*

*I'd like to know too. We should ask him. He'll answer truthfully.*

Methos was sad, but also surprised that they weren't as judgemental as the Highlander had been, when given almost the same speech. When Jacob's eyes glowed he knew Selmak was in the driving seat.

"Greetings, Methos. Will you tell us of what happened to make you do these things?"

"Maybe we should get out of eyesight and hearing distance before we let loose any more classified data. For cryin' out loud, we aren't even in the SGC yet!" Jack interrupted. "There's a lot of ears in Norad that I'm sure would just love to find out what's going on in the lower parts of the mountain. Not everyone here has been briefed. And I thought we were gonna have as few people as possible know about this. Well, let me tell ya, this ain't the way to go about that. Curious people have ears and the next thing you know, it'll be all over the grape vine."

Obligingly they waited until they were in a secluded room in the SGC, before Methos answered the question. "I couldn't remember it before the block vanished… Something must have happened with my father but I can't remember what… I woke up alone in a desert, chained to someone's corpse. I remember dying again and again, before a group of men found me. They took me to their village and used me as a sacrifice for their God. Imagine their shock when I woke up again." Methos had a far away look in his eyes. "They made me do their work and when I didn't manage it all they'd punish me. I was used to blow off steam. I was used to make boys become men. And I was used as a sacrifice. That continued for almost fifty years."

"Fifty years! Holy hell! How could you live with that?" Jack exclaimed sympathetically.

"I didn't have a choice! You can't imagine the ways I tried to die, just to escape them!" Methos gasped out. Breathing became difficult as he remembered. He could practically see their taunting faces again. He felt the pain again, the humiliation, the…

A warm hand rubbing his back soothingly pulled him out of the past. "Calm down, Methos. You're here now." Jacob whispered gently. He gave Jack a look, both of them recognising the flashback as a sign of PTSD.

Methos looked at him grateful. 'He really is okay with what happened.' He had feared he would loose the friends he'd just found. "One day I managed to escape and hid in the mountains for years. After that I found another village and lived there in peace. From time to time I'd move on, so that no one would discover my secret. One day our village was attacked and I was enslaved again. Soon they discovered that I couldn't die. A few years later, three riders came into the village. I felt a weird buzz in my head and gasped in pain. One of the riders looked directly at me and came over to my owner. The bastard tried to sell me to them, praising my special talents. The rider took one look at me and slashed the bastard's throat. He sat me on his horse and told me to wait. I was too weak, so I obeyed. They slaughtered the whole village before we fled."

"Wow! That sounds pretty bad. Talk about out of the frying pen, into the fire." Jack mumbled thoughtful. "D'oh! Not another cliché!" Despite his humour, he saw how difficult it was for Methos to tell them what happened. He knew that he, for his part, would be glad to just forget that his time in Iraq and under Ba'al's thumb had ever happened. He didn't want to talk about it. So it kind of surprised him that Methos was talking so freely about this. It gave the man a whole new dimension that he couldn't help but respect.

"When we stopped, Kronos gave me the choice to join them or die. I remember laughing at him and telling him that I couldn't die. He took his sword and ran Caspian through with it, while Silas gave me food and water. Kronos told me they were like me and that they would protect me if I swore to do the same for them. When Caspian woke up we swore to be brothers until the end of time."

"So you were angry, hurt and alone until then. I can understand why you stayed with them. You had to protect yourself," Jack replied. "If someone had offered me a chance like that – companionship and a chance to kill all my tormentors and their kin… I'd probably have taken the same path."

Jacob looked at the general in surprise. That was a revelation to him. Everyone knew that Jack could hold a grudge second to none. Sam had told him about how he hadn't even mourned for Colonel Cromwell's passing, even though they had once been friends. He knew that Jack had been ready to set off a nuke to blow himself, Ra and the rest of Abydos sky-high. It was only due to Daniel, that it hadn't happened. He had looked up Jack's file, when he had found out that his daughter was serving under him. Even with his security level at the time, most of the file was blacked out. He doubted that would change much, even with his knowledge of the SGC. But he had seen pictures of Jack, after he had come back from his time as a POW in Iraq. His eyes had even frightened him, a major general. They had been cold and empty. It stated in the report that Jack had just wanted to get back and teach those bastards a lesson or two in manners. But that he would have gone that far…? That was a revelation.

Shaking the dark thoughts from his mind Jacob responded as well, "Selmak and I have done some pretty awful things to infiltrate some Goa'uld's armies and gain their trust. We also had to kill innocents – sometimes through the use of the hand-device. And let me tell you – the power those have can be fairly addictive. It's slightly more difficult for humans to handle the addiction. For that reason, some of Selmak's former hosts went rogue and he had to leave them for a new host. The Tok'ra have since learned how to minimize the addiction somewhat, out of necessity, but the memories are still there."

"You really do understand, don't you?" Methos whispered, finally meeting their eyes.

"Well, duh!" came Jack's sarcastic reply. "We're career soldiers."

Methos smiled bitterly. "The last time I told a friend about my past, he told me we were through. Trust doesn't come easy for me. I couldn't fully trust him after that. And he certainly didn't trust me. Damn Highlanders and their black/white vision."

Jack raised his hand. "Ah! Enough of that. We've had enough doom and gloom to last us a lifetime." He paused to think. "Okay, make that a mortal lifetime. I promise that we won't judge you on your past. In return, you don't judge us for ours. Or, for that matter, for the crooked deeds of our fellow earthlings. You'd actually be ahead of me on that. I still don't really trust Russians and the Cold War is long gone. We'll judge you solely on what you do from now on. You've got a clean slate. But you still have to prove yourself to us, you know?"

"I'll do my best." Methos drawled as they left the room.

tbc

[1] AN: idea borrowed from "Changing of the Guard" by Ecolea


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Arrangements**

An Airman entered General Landry's office and saluted. "Sir, General O'Neill, General Carter and Doctor Pierson are on their way."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Please tell them and SG-1 to meet me in the conference room for a quick debriefing." Landry had already spoken to the President and knew what had been arranged. 'Well, Mr. President, you'd have liked to have gotten more, but it's also more than you had expected.'

****************

"Daniel!" Jack rushed into Daniel's office and stopped short when he saw his lover and Samantha Carter laughing like lunatics. "Are you two on drugs, or something?" he asked careful. That set them off again. Then Daniel stood up and slung his arms around Jack.

"We were just talking about you, love," Daniel whispered into Jack's ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Well, that…" Jack cleared his throat, "that's good. Danny, you have to stop that! Carter's here!" Daniel, meanwhile, had started nibbling on Jack's neck. He and Sam had a bet going on how long it would take Jack to stop him. "Daniel! We're expected in the conference room. Methos and Jacob have gone on ahead. So stop it right there!" Jack stepped back. He blinked a few times, and then leaned forward. He whispered huskily, "But you can hold that thought for later!" He winked.

Daniel pouted at his lover. That earned him a half-hearted glare, a light smack on the head and a gentle kiss. After breaking away from the kiss, Daniel looked at Sam. "That's unfair! He's my lover! How could you know how he would react?"

Sam giggled at the befuddled look on O'Neill's face, who quickly got his wits together. "No giggling, Colonel!"

Completely ignoring him, she retorted to Daniel, "Female intuition!" She winked and stood up. "Are you two coming? I don't think the general would be pleased if we're all late."

"Hey, technically I'm his superior!"

"Sure, Jack, keep telling yourself that!" Daniel glanced at his lover before quickly following Sam.

***************

"Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, nice of you to join us," Landry reproached them when they arrived five minutes late. They had been in the gym, talking about their different cultures and memories.

"Sorry, General." Cameron apologized, without explaining why they were late. 'He's made it clear that DADT is still effective!'

"Methos, do you want Thor here for this meeting?" Jack asked.

"That would be good. There are some things I'd like to ask him for." Methos replied looking thoughtful. "I'll contact him for you." With that he moved his sleeve up and revealed an Asgard-communicator on his wrist.

#Thor, can you hear me?#

#Yes, Methos, what can I do for you?#

#We're back from our meeting with the President and would like you to come down to meet…# A light signaled Thor's arrival before Methos could finish. "... with us. That was quick!" Thor was seated in the same type of chair he had beamed himself down in before, when Jack had had to negotiate to make Earth a protected planet.

"Cool, can we get a few of those doohikies?" Jack looked at Thor hopefully.

"I am sorry, O'Neill. Methos received one from me in case he was in danger. With that we can find him anywhere and transport him without delay," Thor declared solemnly.

"Ah, I'll pass then. You beam me up more than enough as is! It's your fault that Carter was never able to experience her CO's wonderful speech at her promotion to major."

Sam retorted playfully, "If it was anything like the one you gave at my promotion to lieutenant colonel, then I don't think I missed much, sir."

"You wound me, Carter. And that's a court-martial-able offence!"

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir." She saluted while unsuccessfully trying to hide her smile.

Shaking his head at his old friend's antics, General Landry addressed the alien, "Greetings, Thor. We're glad to have you here. Methos, the President informed me about your arrangement. We would like to offer you a place with SG-1. That way you'd be able to learn more about the cultures out there."

"Thank you for the offer, general. I'll gladly accept. As far as I can remember, I've never actually used the gate. But I must have gotten to Earth somehow…"

"Great!" He clapped his hands together. "Your first mission will be in three days, if you pass our "admittance test". We have to test your abilities, the training you had, which weapons you can handle and, most importantly, if you can follow Colonel Mitchell's orders without hesitation. You'll be on a team out there, Methos. No solo attempts and no heroics. Do you understand that, Doctor?" Landry had changed how he addressed the man, so that he could get used to it.

"Yes, I understand." Methos had fought in enough wars to know that not following orders could be fatal. 'At least for others, that is.'

"Good. Next on our agenda for this meeting are the schematics you promised to provide us with."

"I thought that would be coming up, general. That's why I asked Thor to participate in this meeting." With that Methos pulled out an Asgard display and began typing furiously into it.

***********************

"Wow! These schematics are pretty detailed." Sam was excited. She was pouring over the plans Methos had drawn for a planet wide shield with eight satellites.

"That's a precaution on my part. If just one wire is connected wrong it could either explode or simply not work." Methos explained after quickly drawing the schematics from his memory.

Thor had watched Methos' programming, impressed from what he could see. Nonetheless these were very old schematics. "Methos, you could accelerate the core-function if, instead of naquada, you were to use naquadria."

"What is naquadria?" Thor quickly explained the differences and Methos thought it over in his mind. "Hm… then we would have to change this part." He pointed to an area and began correcting the plans. "The mainframe could stay this way. Do you approve, Thor?" After another few changes Thor and Methos were satisfied and handed them over to Sam, so that she could look them over and see if she thought she could build it.

"Thor, could you maybe provide me with the Asgard records from the last

12,000 years?" Methos asked hopefully.

"Which topic are you looking for, specifically?" Thor asked curiously.

"Everything. Before I get too deeply entrenched, I want to make sure that I'm on the right side. Additionally, I love history and want to learn everything I can. And, as was just demonstrated, my knowledge is pretty outdated."

"What you are requesting is too much data to transfer, Methos." Thor said apologetically.

"Damn, I just want to read and learn…" Methos was disappointed.

Thor motioned for him to sit down. "I would probably be able to create an interface that would allow you to access the database on the 'Daniel Jackson' from Earth. But I have to confer with the Asgard High Council first."

Methos looked at Thor. "They won't be happy about you granting me access to all that knowledge."

Thor nodded. "That is true. But I think it would be more dangerous for all living beings, if you didn't know about the past. As the representative of the Ancients, you have to be able to make informed decisions. Without the knowledge it would be impossible for you to do so."

"Can't argue with that, now can you Methos?" Jack had eavesdropped on them. He thought that it was pretty overboard, that anyone would want to learn all that history. "When I had the knowledge of the Ancients planted in my brain I could barely think and organize my thoughts. Instincts took over and made me do things I didn't understand myself. Of course, neither could anyone else. The memories get a little fuzzy after a while though," he told Methos thoughtfully.

"You had the knowledge of the Ancients?" Wonder and surprise crossed Methos face.

The surprised tone of his voice brought the others over. Until now Sam had been fully immersed in the schematics, with Daniel translating the symbols. Cameron and Landry had started talking about the tests they would have Methos do, while Teal'c had agreed to measure his strength and fighting technique. Jacob had never once taken his eyes from Methos, even while listening to Sam and Daniel.

"Yeah, on P3R-272 a machine uploaded it into my head. My brain couldn't keep up with it though, so I caught a seemingly one-way trip to the Asgard home-planet. They took it out. A few years later, on P3X-439, I downloaded it again to save it from the slime-ball Anubis. A few months later we met up with the Asgard, used the info to kick some Replicator-ass and then had it removed. But I was able to rescue Jacob! That was actually after the stuff had been removed." Jack told him proudly. Then he thought a few seconds. "That might actually be why it was more difficult than with Bra'tac. It knocked me out for a few hours. Damn doc wouldn't let me leave the infirmary for ages! Seriously, there was nothing wrong with me!" He scowled slightly at the memory.

"Rescue him from what?" Methos looked up worriedly, eyes immediately locking with Jacob's.

"Oh, Selmak's the oldest Tok'ra and was dying. Normally she'd 'a died, sacrificing herself to save Jacob's six, but he convinced her to stick around so long that she was too weak. I felt like I had to help. Maybe I processed some of all that Ancient stuff, after all. I dunno. But I was able to heal kinda like you can. I somehow used some of my energy to extend her life and by extension his. Oh, and this isn't for the record, but I coulda sworn I heard a voice in my head telling me that he had somethin' important to do. That he was still needed. I think I know what that is now though." Jack ended with a sly grin. Daniel and he had spoken about this often enough that he had memorized it.

"And what would that be?" Jacob asked. He had a hunch but wasn't sure.

"Can't tell you that! It'd be interfering! Hah! Always wanted to say that!" Jack grinned.

"Jack, would you allow me to try something?" Methos reached out with his hand and held it up. Waiting for Jack to take it or tell him no.

"Whadya want?" Jack glanced at him warily.

"I just want to test your abilities."

"Oh, if that's all…" He shrugged and placed his hand on the Immortal's. They both closed their eyes. Jack felt a light tingle as Methos' power slowly explored him and found an answering power inside the man.

Methos' eyes flew open just as the light that had appeared over their hands vanished. 'He's a descendant! I feel it clearly. He is approximately a quarter Ancient, which would probably make it one of his grandparents!'

Making a decision, Methos stepped back and threw a little bit of his power at Jack, just enough to tingle but looking quite impressive. Just as Methos expected, Jack instinctively threw up a shield. "Methos! What the fucking hell are you doing? Are you trying to fry me or something?" Jack yelled furiously, his eyes smoldering pits of fire.

"It wouldn't have hurt you. I was just testing a theory. Let me guess, Thor didn't tell you that you were a descendant of the Ancients, right?"

"WHAT!" Whirling around, he fixed Thor with his glare. "Thor, buddy, you'd have told me something like that, right?"

"I am sorry, O'Neill. The Council decided against it, so as not to interfere in your natural evolvement."

"That's the thanks I get for saving your little grey butts? Gee thanks! Is that the reason I got the knowledge both times and was able to process it a little?" Now Jack looked worried. He sank into a nearby chair exhausted. 'Damn, why am I always in the thick of these things?' Daniel hurried over as he saw the depressed look on his lovers face.

"Yes, it is. We kept this fact secret. That is the reason that Loki cloned you – he did not know that you had an Ancient ancestor. However, now that, as you would put it, the cat is out of the bag, you will have to learn control. Had we known that you had progressed this far on your own, we would have tried to help you before. We would not have been of much assistance, though. Many of the Ancient's gifts are still mysteries to us. But perhaps Methos would be willing to teach you?" Thor cocked his head questioningly at the fellow Ancient.

"Sure, we can practice together. You don't have to look that worried, Jack. You aren't an Ancient, but one of your grandparents seems to have been a descended Ancient. The control and power are slightly diluted, but are still there. With a bit practice you could probably be able to consciously erect shields, like just now, and maybe even collect enough power from the outside to create lightning. That's aside from the healing of course."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! It'll be school all over again!"

Methos laughed. "Don't worry, I'm a good teacher. The children in Egypt seemed to think so, at least!"

"God! It'll be just like Primary School then! The only fun thing there was playing tricks on the teacher!"

Daniel ignored his lover in favor of the new information. "You taught in Egypt? When? Which era? Which pharaohs did you know? Did you ever meet the Goa'uld? ..." Methos tried to leave the room but Daniel got up to follow him.

The last thing Methos heard, was Jack's voice yelling, "Come back Daniel! Don't chase after other men without me there!" This was followed with laughter and Jack continued, "Hey, Colonel, no giggling!" which only caused more mirth.

tbc


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Blessings and Happenings**

The next morning, after everyone had gotten a few hours of well-deserved rest, Jacob asked, "Sam, can I talk to you?" He stood outside Sam's lab, uncertain if the time was right to tell her about his intentions, or if it would distract her from the schematics she had received the day before. He'd had to drag her out of her lab and force her to sleep.

"Sure, Dad. Come on in!" Sam grinned at her father, looking up from the screen. She became slightly concerned though, seeing his drawn pale and worried face.

"You know I loved your mother, right?" He tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. 'Damn, what a way to start this!' he scolded himself and immediately heard Selmak's reassurance.

"Of course I know that. You were totally broken up about her death. Dad, what's this about?" When her father paled even further, she guessed what this 'talk' was probably about. She paused for a second, considering whether or not she should tell him of her assumption. Seeing him floundering, she decided to put him out of his misery and continued, "Is this about Doctor Pierson?"

"How… what…" Jacob stuttered. He couldn't believe it! 'How did she know?'

"Dad, please. Do you really think that I wouldn't see you looking at him, like you looked at Mom? I know you better than anyone else alive, other than Selmak. Don't forget – we've got a lot in common." Sam smiled at the total gob smacked look on her fathers now beet red face.

"Oh Lord…" He looked at her and saw her smiling. "So, you'd be okay with it, if I…if it would…" he struggled, uncertain how to phrase it.

"If you started a relationship with him? To be truthful, I think I'd need a little time to get used to it. But don't worry, I'm not against it." She hugged him and went on, "I'm just happy that you finally found someone. You've been alone since Mom died." She kissed his cheek.

"Hang on a tic, Sam! I don't even know if we'll get together. Hell, I haven't even talked to him yet!" Jacob back-pedaled.

"Oh please! Seriously, the way you've been watching each other, tells me that it is mutual!" She laughed at his expression.

"That is what Jack told me, too." He pouted. 'How is it that everyone, but me, can see it?!'

"You'll see! Then you'll know that we're right! The general's really good when it comes to watching people and assessing their behavior, though he'd never admit it. He's too modest." Sam praised Jack. A thoughtful look crossed her face. "But what about Selmak? How does she feel about this?"

Jacob laughed. "She's constantly muttering about stubborn men and how I should just make my move, so that she can get some peace and quiet!"

"Wow! I wouldn't have expected her to be so forceful!" She laughed with her father. It would take some time to get used to this. But he was her father and she loved him. She couldn't hurt him, now that he'd finally found love again.

*************

Two days later, Methos had finished and passed all the tests they had come up with. O'Neill, Landry and SG-1, with the exception of Methos, met in Landry's office to discuss the results.

"What do you think of him, Teal'c? Can he handle himself?" Landry asked intrigued.

"Yes, general, I believe he could. While Methos is at his best with a staff or sword, he also knows how to fight with his hands. During our fight he surprised me with his dexterity and speed, which resulted in my loss." Teal'c told them as stoic as ever.

"He totally kicked your ass, Teal'c!" Jack snickered. He'd cheered when he'd first seen someone beat Teal'c.

The Jaffa himself had been very impressed. Methos wasn't as strong as him, but more than made up for that with his agility and resourcefulness. While Methos had fallen, due to a blow to his chest, he'd thrown himself around and kicked Teal'c's legs out from underneath him, pinning the much stronger man to the floor.

"That sounds good." Landry said while regretting having missed that fight. "Colonel Mitchell, what about the weapons and his behavior in a team?"

"He can definitely handle himself, Sir. Like Teal'c said he is best with sword or staff, but he also knows how to handle guns and zats." Cameron glanced at his lover. 'Seems like the big guy's finally found his match!' After Methos and Teal'c had finished their match Teal'c had asked for lessons.

Hank looked at Jack; when he received a nod, he reached for the phone, "Walter, please send Doctor Pierson inside." A few minutes later Methos entered, and looked at them curiously.

"Methos, you passed all of your tests with flying colors. Welcome to SG-1!" Jack patted the Ancients on the shoulder. "As you'll quickly find out, they're always in the thick of it! Knowing these guys' luck, your first mission will either include a battle fight, some mislaid technology messing up your life or a damsel in distress. Of course, those seem to gravitate towards Danny here, so you should be pretty safe from their clutches." He grinned saucily at his old team-mate.

Daniel retorted, "Hey! I'm not the one who got the mother of all sexually transmitted diseases! I still have pictures of you as a grandpa! And don't forget Laira either! I'm not alone with it!"

"Ah, but your list is much much longer. You got married on your first trip through the gate!"

"That was a cultural misunderstanding." Daniel's face fell as he remembered Sha're.

"Sorry, shouldn't have…"

"It's okay, I…"

"Yeah,…"

"Yeah,…"

"Thanks, Jack." Methos interrupted the silent conversation with a happy smile. He had known that he would pass, as he'd learned most of the martial arts on Earth. He'd even created some of the existing ones. His smiled turned into a smirk. "You do remember that you still owe me one for letting Daniel corner me, right?"

Daniel looked affronted before snickering at Jack's face. "What do you want, Methos?" Jack asked carefully.

"I want beer!" he answered petulantly.

"Beer… of all things you could have asked for – you want beer?!" Jack exclaimed laughing.

"Yes, I want beer!" Methos had thought about it and decided there was nothing he wanted more at the moment.

"Okay, okay! But stop sulking. We'll bring you ONE beer! The rest'll wait until after the mission, 'kay? I think I like you. Danny gets drunk after one beer, so I always end up drinking the stuff alone." Jack shook his head. 'Beer…'

"Yes, Jack. But you'll have to pay, seeing as I haven't got any money on me," Methos answered innocently.

"Sure, will do." Jack laughed. What Jack didn't know was that Methos could drink without ever becoming drunk. His immortality prevented it.

"Okay, campers. The pre-mission briefing will be at 0700. Now go and be merry! Carter, I'll stop by at lunchtime with Danny, to make sure you actually eat something."

**************

_0800 the next day_

"You have a go, SG-1." Landry told them.

P8X-386 had been visited by SG-12 six days before. The inhabitants of this world were friendly enough. They were farmers but had interesting methods of harvesting. When asked to trade for it, SG-12 was told to leave. So it was the task of SG-1 to try and build a friendly relationship between their worlds.

As soon as they arrived at the village they saw the prior talking to the villagers. "Hallowed are the Ori." he greeted them.

"Man, how is it you're always there, huh?" Cameron asked him.

"The Ori are all-powerful…" the prior began before stopping. Suddenly he gasped before falling to his knees. "My lord, I didn't see you. Please forgive my insolence!"

SG-1 looked confused at each other until the prior looked up again, right at Methos. "My lord, please allow me to escort you home. You should not be in this galaxy, it is not safe! There are so many heathen here!" The prior walked forward while using the power of his staff to force the humans back. The villagers had fled and were now hiding.

Methos stood there looking at the prior. Suddenly he raised his hand and lightning flickered over the prior, before coming back to Methos. Minutes later he released his hold and the prior lay there gasping. "They're lying, you know? The Ori only want your power. The more followers they have the more power they receive. But you won't be able to ascend. That would cost the Ori their base of power. When you die you cease to exist." Methos looked compassionately at the prior.

"Here, let me show you the truth." The Ancient grabbed the prior's hand and helped him up before taking the staff. A sudden light blinded the rest of SG-1. When they could see again, Methos was still holding the staff, but a blue light as circling around him.

The prior stood still. "The power of the Ori…"

Cam rushed forward to knock the staff out of Methos' hands, but was stopped when the energy coming from the staff exploded outwards. The colonel was instantly thrown backwards, where he landed heavily on the ground. "CAM!" Teal'c yelled, running towards him quickly checking him for injuries.

Methos looked at them and a soft golden light emerged from him. He threw back his head and held the staff above his head. "I won't be like you!" The energy started to melt into him before it seemed to vanish.

The dead silence around them was unnatural. There wasn't even the whisper of the wind and the constant hum of animals had come to a sudden stop. Suddenly the ground began to tremble.

"Cam, we should leave!" Sam shouted at him.

"What about Pierson?" he asked concerned. Methos stood there, without moving a muscle.

"Step back, Cam…" a voice sounded in their heads. "You have to stay clear of the path between me and the gate."

"Pierson?! Is that you?" Mitchell asked, holding his hands to his head, confused.

"Yes, that light was the power of the Ori inside this Galaxy. It's too much; I've got to send it through the Gate. Otherwise this solar system will be destroyed…"

"Gotcha." They stepped back and saw the gate activate. The ground began to shake more and more, until they were knocked off of their feet.

The Gate opened and Methos yelled, as he threw the power he had received through the staff towards the gate. The wormhole seemed to flicker before becoming stable again. Lightning raced over the ground as the powers inside Methos seemed to fight. Then only lightning remained. It danced over Methos and the ground, before the Ancient fell to the ground with a sigh. At the same time the Earthquake stopped and the wormhole disconnected. The last thing Methos heard before succumbing to the darkness was a gentle voice in his head. It seemed to whisper, "Well done, son."

tbc


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Explanations**

SG-1 rushed towards their fallen comrade. When Sam checked his pulse she found it fluttering weakly. "Cam, he's very weak. I think some of his own power left him when he sent the Ori's through the gate."

"Damn! We have to go back right now!" Cam gestured for Teal'c to take their fallen comrade. The Jaffa grabbed Methos and threw him over his shoulder before running back to the Gate. The ground around them had been burnt by the lightning, but the Gate seemed to be intact.

"Ok, Jackson, dial us home!"

****************

"Colonel, what happened? You should have reported in two hours ago!" Landry shouted when they came through.

"What? But we've only been gone one hour max!" Cameron exclaimed. He saw Teal'c walking away with Methos, on his way to the infirmary. Hank looked over, finally registering that the Ancient was down.

"Colonel, you have been on that planet for eight hours. What happened to Doctor Pierson?"

"We meet a prior and then there was a lightshow. After that the whole planet practically collapsed beneath us, Sir."

"Okay, debriefing in one hour, colonel. Now go look after your team!"

"Yes, Sir." He saluted. With that, Cam and Sam hurried after Teal'c and Daniel.

Jacob had seen them arrive. He paled when Teal'c ran past him with Methos in his arms. He knew that Methos had said that he was immortal, but he had never been confronted with the Ori before. He spun around and rushed after Teal'c. He arrived at the infirmary just as Doctor Lam began examining Methos.

"Weak pulse, low blood pressure, his breathing is good and the oxygen saturation of his blood is normal." Carolyn Lam checked everything she could while he was unconscious. Then she turned around to address them. "He'll be okay, colonel. He is just exhausted. Can you tell me what happened?"

Closing his eyes in relief, Jacob didn't even listen to the explanation as he sat down on Methos' bed. Taking one of his hands in his own, he scolded himself for waiting until now to talk to Methos.

*You should talk to him soon, my friend."* Selmak remarked gently.

*Yes, I know. Hell, we could have lost him today!*

*Then you shouldn't waste more time and tell him now.*

Looking down, Jacob saw Methos' eyes fluttering open. He felt the hand in his grip squeeze back weakly before Methos' eyes focused on him. "Jacob…"

The doctor heard the conversation and walked over. "Ah, good, you're awake." She pulled out a penlight and shone it in each of Methos' eyes, who squinted. "Pupil reaction time is normal. That's good. I'll just leave you to sleep then."

After she had left, Jacob spoke up, "Yes, Methos. I'm here. You're back on Earth. How do you feel?"

"Weak… but that's to be expected."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"A Prior… he'd mistaken me for an Ori, because of my power, and wanted to escort me back… Somehow I got a hold of his staff. The power of this galaxy, not yet united with the Ori, felt drawn to me, because I was nearer than the Ori themselves. I guess I don't have to hide from them anymore. They know I exist, because they lack the power I received. But I had to set it free. Otherwise it would have overwhelmed me and, at the very least, destroyed the solar system."

"So they got it back?" Cam asked. He was standing with the rest of SG-1 and had been listening in.

"No. I changed it so that it wouldn't be useful to them anymore!" Methos smirked while trying to sit up. He paled when he sat up to quickly, and would have fallen back onto the bed, had Jacob not caught him.

"Easy, tiger. You're still rather pale and weak, so you should probably stay down for a while," Jacob said gently, while privately liking the feeling of Methos in his arms.

"I've got to go to Celestis as long as they're weakened," Methos told them, unconsciously burrowing deeper into the arms holding him.

"You think you can beat them? Just like that?" Daniel exclaimed disbelievingly.

"I know that it sounds crazy, trust me. It sounds just as insane to me – and I'm the one aiming for it. But there's this feeling of urgency inside me. Sooner or later we'll have to confront them. There'll only be more casualties, if we don't beat them now."

"Well, I can only promise to talk to Landry, but it'll be up to the President to decide…" Cam soothed him.

"If he won't allow it, I'll ask Thor," the Immortal murmured. It was a promise, and not meant as a threat to their alliance.

"You could always ask General O'Neill. He's the Asgard ambassador on Earth," Sam reminded him.

"Maybe we should await the President's decision before we discuss this further," Teal'c gently chided them.

"You're right, big guy. Pierson, get some rest. I'll talk to Landry and O'Neill, and come back later."

Cameron left, with Teal'c in tow. Daniel and Sam looked at each other before Sam addressed her father, "Dad, wasn't there something you wanted to tell Methos?" Then they both left.

That parting shot woke Methos' curiosity. "What did you want to talk about?"

Silently cursing his daughter and the symbiote laughing in his mind, he looked at the man still lying in his arms. "I wanted to ask… That is…would you…" Jacob stopped as Selmak mentally smacked him and took control.

"What Jacob wants to ask you, is if you would consider becoming his mate. He's been in love with you from the moment he laid eyes on you." Blinking slowly at the blush that spread over Methos' face, she continued, "I'm sorry to interfere, but my host was doing his best to embarrass himself." With that Selmak returned control to his host and sat back to watch the further proceedings.

Jacob's face was beet red as he looked at the now smiling Methos. "Sorry, she can be very… outspoken; if she thinks I'm making an ass of myself." He smiled shyly.

"That's okay, Jacob. To be honest, I'm an absolute pro when it comes to making an ass of myself!" He took a deep breath. 'Maybe he would be better of without me…' A sudden pinch to his thigh made him jump. Seeing Jacob look at him concerned, he knew it hadn't been him. A voice in his head distracted him again, *Don't be stupid, son. You belong to him just like he belongs to you.*

'Am I crazy, or just talking to myself?' Methos asked internally.

*Certainly not wholly sane, but at least not crazy yet!* the voice told him happily.

*Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my head?!* Methos demanded angrily.

*I'll tell you later. Right now, your friend needs his answer. Tell him the truth, because you two have been destined to be together since you were born!*

Methos dismissed the voice as he focused on Jacob. The man looked paler than moments before and Methos guessed that it was because he still hadn't answered Selmak's statement. Deciding to be selfish and take that leap, he turned in Jacob's arms and hugged the startled man. "I don't know how you can love me, Jacob. You know who I was. 'What' I've been for a long time."

Calming down at the look on Methos' face, Jacob opened his mouth to interrupt when Methos continued, "Before we go any further in this discussion, you should know something. If we should become a couple, I won't be able to let you go… no matter what. Not even death will take you away!" He looked at Jacob with utter conviction; giving the Tok'ra agent a last chance to back away. Yet, at the same time, the loneliness and hopefulness in his eyes belied this fact.

"Methos… that's not possible, is it? I mean just because you're immortal, doesn't mean I'll become one, just because we're together. Would it?" Jacob looked a bit spooked.

Methos saw the look on his friend's face but continued, "I would share some of my power with you. You don't fully understand, Jacob. I'm the last living Ancient in this galaxy. The ascended Ancients don't need that power anymore, so it falls to me. It's still too much for one being and I'll have to share it with someone."

"Can't you just kiss and make up? It's almost painful to watch!" Jack's interrupted irritated from the doorway. They jumped. Both had been too involved with each other they hadn't even heard Jack enter.

"Jack…" they both spoke simultaneously. Then they looked at each other and looked away, red staining their cheeks.

"Shut up! Both of you. It's apparently time to tell you a few things." Taking a deep breath Jack started, "Your old man sure is something, Methos! When I took the Ancient knowledge the second time, he was driving me insane… always talking about his son and how proud he was. That he didn't want his son to be alone anymore and finally that Jacob played a role in that plan of his." At Methos' confused look, Jack spoke into the otherwise empty room. "Hey old man, come out! I know you're here, come out, come out wherever you are!"

"I think Jack has finally gone 'round the…" A light stopped Jacob from continuing.

"Hello, Jack. It's good to see you again." The voice Methos had heard earlier sounded through the room. Slowly the light manifested into a man. He had a long white beard and sparkling green eyes. When he looked directly at Methos, his smile became gentler. "Hello to you too, my son."

"…Father…" Methos was shocked. Without thought he jumped from the bed, breaking free from Jacob's arms, and almost collapsed from his weakness.

"Slow down, Methos. Your lover-to-be is already concerned as is." Moros laughed while going over and embracing his son.

Methos, shocked but happy, hugged back as hard as he could. "Father… what happened? Why did I wake up alone, all those years ago?"

Closing his eyes Moros began, "When we fought against the Ori, you were injured. I brought you to Earth, to hide you from them. You didn't heal as quickly as you normally did, so I decided to leave you in the cave until the fight was over and I could stay with you." Moros opened his eyes and sat down after setting Methos back down on the bed. "The fight continued for several days. When we succeeded in banning the Ori from this galaxy I came back…but the mountain had collapsed. We found you four days later and healed you the best we could. You have to understand that we were exhausted, some of us near death… But it wasn't enough…you died. I couldn't bear it and, in my grief, did the one thing no Ancient should ever do. I tapped into the energy, from Ancients and Ori alike, which had been set free during our fight, and gave it to you. I couldn't use it for the others or myself, but somehow you were compatible with it. It changed you. You were born as a half Ancient half human. But suddenly you became something else. Some of the others got scared. They feared that you would destroy us and talked to the Council. The Council, in all their "wisdom", decided to prevent that by blocking your memories. By doing this they also limited your powers. This happened while you were still unconscious."

"The Council did that?! But why was I left on Earth?" Methos asked forlorn. 'Not even your own race wanted you around!'

"They feared that I would somehow take the block off. I was forbidden to be near you; they said that otherwise they would simply destroy you. They didn't see you as an Ancient, because of your mother. As you see, we were still in a fighting and selfish stage…" Remorseful eyes locked with Methos'. "I saw what happened. I managed to send three of Margreb's successful experiments to rescue you. I'm responsible for you meeting Kronos and the others. If I hadn't been so selfish, you probably would have never met them. And you wouldn't have suffered for over 5.000 years because of it!" The ascended Ancient calmed down slowly. Gesturing at Jacob he continued, "When Jack tried to help this man, I felt his ability to love, to forgive. His very soul seemed to be waiting for someone to belong to. I found a bond, almost nonexistent, to you. Even though you two had never met you were bound to each other. Now that you've managed to destroy the block on you powers and Thor removed the one on the rest of your memories, I'm allowed to be near you again." He smiled softly. "The Council changed their decision and decided to recognize you as an Ancient."

"You just gotta love those little grey guys. Oh, yeah, just so that we're clear, Methos, you've received daddy's blessing." Jack smirked at the totally gob smacked expression on the immortals face. Jacob seemed satisfied with the confirmation of their mutual feelings though, even if Methos hadn't told him yet.

"Gee thanks, Jack. I never would have guessed!" he snarked. He thought a minute and continued pensively, "I always wondered how THEY found me… It's okay, father. I've accepted that I did evil things; I'm still paying for them. But maybe it'll get easier, when I have someone who loves me regardless…" With that he turned to Jacob. "Earlier I thought that you would be better of without me. But it seems like we're destined to be together. It'd be really stupid to fight against something I've wanted since the moment we met, right?" Methos leaned toward Jacob and their lips met for their first kiss.

Jack and Moros glanced at each other. They could literally see the sparks flying from Methos' Quickening. They shook hands on a job well done. Jack had been looking for the half-Ancient for some time, on Moros' behalf. He knew what it was like to have a son and felt for the man. The Trust had gotten to the man just a few days before Jack had finally found a name to fit the description given to him. That had changed all his plans to just have the man work for them, and then introduce him to Jacob on the side. Well, that just went to prove that it was fait accompli. Moros sent a silent "thanks" to the other man and disappeared again.

tbc


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Preparations**

When Methos finally broke the kiss his father had vanished and Jack was still standing there smirking. "Finally! I thought I'd have to lock you up. Now, Adam, are you up for the debriefing with Landry? He's getting cranky waiting for you to wake up. The rest of SG-1 hasn't been very informative." His smirk belied the concern in his eyes when he looked at the man. 'We put so much pressure on him and can't even let him enjoy his newfound love.'

Methos looked at Jacob and smiled when Jacob helped him stand up. "And I thought chivalry was long gone!" He laughed as Jacob offered him his clothes. Without concern for modesty he began changing while Jack stood there silently laughing at Jacob's fascinated gaze.

Jacob flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to meet Jack's amused eyes and blushed when he realized what had just happened. "I think we should wait outside, don't you agree Jacob?" Jack steered him away from Methos.

"That's not necessary, Jack. I'm glad he was enjoying the show!" Methos said cockily while delighted that he had such an affect on his new lover. Laughing as the crimson played across Jacob's cheeks, he finished tying his boots. 'I feel better already; it feels almost as if my father left me a gift…'

*That I did, son. It would have taken you another hour to regain your full power. I just helped you along a bit. Now I have to go, but we'll see each other soon. The final battle will take place at Celestis. You're the only one who can defeat the greatest danger to all of us, humans and ancients. Take care, Methos, and never forget that I love you.*

*I love you too, father,* Methos sent him gently. When he turned around, he saw both his lover and friend standing at the door waiting for him.

"Message from daddy dearest?" Jack asked knowingly.

"Yes. But I'm ready, now."

****************

"Basically, you're telling me that you intercepted the power, which was coming from the followers and going to the Ori?" Hank asked to summarize the last hour of Methos' explanation.

"That's what I just said." Methos was getting impatient. A small remainder of the power he had absorbed was still tingling along his nerves, and it was making him restless. He was itching to do something – anything.

"But what about the time we're missing?" Cameron asked to distract the ancient from his ire.

"I think I can answer that," Sam told them. "I have a theory that, because of the hyper-energized non-baryonic particles Methos sent through the wormhole, it developed several highly localized areas of instability. You remember it flickering a bit? I think that, in that moment the gravity field expanded further than the gate, because localized permutations had caused inconsistent warping of the space-time continuum."

"Which means…?" Jack quipped.

"Magnets, sir," Cam responded in jest.

"Ah."

"You mean like the incident on P3W-451, with the black hole absorbing the planet and linking with Earth through the gate?" Daniel asked quietly. He knew that this event taken quite a lot from Jack.

"Exactly. The closer that gravity well got to us, the more time seemed to slow down. That's why we didn't register how much time had already passed at the SGC." Carter finished, also shooting a concerned look at Jack.

Jack whispered, in reminder, "We did save them in the end though, thanks to the Kinahhi's technology." Daniel shot him a look of slight reprimand. He remembered how Jack had stolen the blueprints for the device to save SG-10 and all the trouble that had caused them, just because Jack couldn't leave anyone behind. Of course that motto had also carried over to when they gone back to save Sam – not just saving SG-10. [1]

"Then I probably shouldn't set it free like that again. I didn't think about it at all. The power burnt me. It invaded my mind and tried to…I can't really describe it. It felt as if it wanted me to use it… After I released the power, I heard my father's voice telling me that I did the right thing." Looking thoughtful he added, "I think that the power corrupts people. I mean what you told me about the doci and the priors would certainly confirm that. If I hadn't released it, it could have possibly changed me."

"Okay…so no more sucking up the powers, you hear me? Who else would be willing to teach me this stuff, if not my minion?" Jack winked at Methos. He hadn't told the others about Methos' past, but couldn't let such an opportunity pass without a bit of friendly ribbing.

Methos looked gravely at him. "You just wait for your first lesson, "Master". We'll see who the minion is then!" He laughed at the exaggeratedly panicked look on Jack's face.

"What's this about a minion, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Not important, Danny. Just a private joke between Methos, Jacob and me!" The answer left Daniel unsatisfied as he looked skeptically at his lover but let it go for the moment.

Cameron addressed Landry "Sir, did you talk to the President about Pierson's request?"

"Yes, I did. He agreed with me that it would be a dangerous mission. But he approved due to Methos' apparent urgency. It seems, Methos, that you found a new friend in the President. He was very impressed by your test results."

"Then I'll inform Thor about my plans. When can we leave?"

"The Odyssee will be ready in 12 hours."

"This'll be fun, kids!" Jack rubbed his hands together with a full-blown grin on his face. The others looked at him in surprise.

"You will be accompanying us, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked equally surprised.

"Yeah sure, you betcha! And Jacob too. We can't just let you kick their collective asses alone, can we?" Jack laughed. That would be his chance to spend some time with his lover and maybe fit in a few lessons from Pierson as well.

Jacob nodded at that. "The Tok'ra would want Selmak and me to be part of this. Maybe we can be of assistance."

"No! You will not come with me. None of you! Don't you understand? I don't know what'll happen…I don't even know if I can beat them! What happens if they win? Have you ever thought of that?! You would be Earth's last chance…" Methos ranted as he looked each one in the eyes.

Cameron exploded standing up, "No way, Pierson! This is our fight too. We'll come with you and whatever happens will happen to all of us. Even Thor would agree that you shouldn't have to do this alone!"

"We've been fighting them for a few months now. It's our fault that they're coming to this galaxy. If Vala and I hadn't told them so much about the Milky Way, they'd still be in their own galaxy," Daniel supported Cameron. Sam nodded her approval.

Teal'c looked at his lover and then slowly locked eyes with Methos. "It would be dishonorable to do nothing but wait for your victory, Methos. No Jaffa would ever avoid a fight even in the face of certain death."

"And I definitely won't leave you alone, now that I've finally found you! You hear me, Methos? Since the first moment I met you I knew I loved you." Landry whistled, plugging his ears. He put on an innocent look as he pretended not to hear a word that was being said. "I won't sit here on my ass, while you're out there fighting! I'm a soldier and refuse to sit this out." Jacob grabbed Methos shoulders and fought down the urge to shake some sense into him. 'I won't lose him!'

"See, Pierson. You've got no choice!" Jack told him happily. 'They are protective of him already. Carter because of her dad, Mitchell and Teal'c because, despite everything else he is, he's a soldier, Danny because he cares about almost everyone… and I care… I care because he reminds me a bit of myself. I never thought I'd meet someone whom I could relate to. Teal'c's the closest. But he's still an alien… okay, so is Methos, but he's also human, since he grew up on earth. We have this kinda connection – almost as if we're related. Gah, that's stupid. I'm reading into this whole Ancient thing too much. Yeah, definitely. Maybe it's just the Ancient part of me. That must be it. Yeah.'

"The President ordered SG-1 to go to Celestis. Even if, in the end, you have to fight alone, they will stand by your side. Do you understand these orders, Doctor Pierson? Don't forget that you're a member of a team now."

"We'll let you fight alone as soon as we willingly leave one of our people behind," Jack cut in. "Which translates to "never". So, please refrain from stupid comments in the future."

Methos still looked torn. But he could see the determination in their faces and knew he had lost. '"I understand, generals."

tbc

[1] SG-1 books by Sally Malcolm "A Matter of Honor" and "The Cost of Honor".


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter ****15 – The start of a Journey **

Twelve hours later, they were on their way to Celestis. Thor had offered to accompany them but Methos declined. "Should we fail you'll be Earth's last hope."

Thor had looked thoughtfully at him before reaching for something lying on a console beside him. "This is the interface you requested. You will be able to access our database when you activate it. Only you can use it, as it is keyed to your DNA."

Stunned, Methos took it. "The Council allowed it?" he asked surprised, while looking at the device in his hand.

"Not exactly." Thor hesitated. "They are still discussing the matter despite its urgency. But, as supreme commander, I have the right to make decisions in situations of war. You are going to war and we, the Asgard, have sworn to protect you. I hope this information will aid you in your endeavors and upcoming battles." Thor motioned for Methos to lean down, and fastened the device to the taller being's temple.

"I built the device in consideration of the theta waves your brain sends out. The interface will activate when you think about it."

As soon as Thor told him that, Methos activated it. A holographic screen appeared before his eyes. When he thought 'Jack O'Neill' a file appeared that consisted of everything the Asgard knew about the General. Deactivating it he looked back at Thor. "Thank you, Thor. I owe you one. What's the reception limit?"

"The signal is not traveling in the sub-space but in hyper-space. It will delay the reception for a few seconds, but, as I managed to install a transfer rate of double hyper-speed, it should work until you reach the Supergate. The only thing that would stop the reception is an interfering transmitter." Thor said to Methos. "I will transport you to the Odyssey. Be well, Methos, last and first of the Ancients."

**********************

One week into their journey Methos lost his patience. "Come on, Jack. You need to concentrate. Don't let Daniel's presence distract you!" he chided Jack when he lost his focus again.

"Easy for you to say, old man. This isn't me. I had enough problems doing Teal'c's kel'no'reem thing – and my life depended on it there! All I'm doing is sitting around staring at the back of my eyelids. It's damn hard staying awake with all the "excitement" going on around me. And this position you insist I keep is hell on my knees."

Sighing Methos walked over to Jack. "You can concentrate. I know that because you've used your powers before. You had a focus back when you healed Bra'tac and Jacob." Leaning down to look Jack in the eyes, he demanded, "Tell me what it is you're worrying about…"

Groaning, Jack let himself fall onto his back from his cross-legged position on the floor. Daniel looked at him, but didn't move. He had promised that he wouldn't interfere in the training. Therefore, he had to stay silent, as he always managed to distract Jack.

Jack muttered, "'m just worried about hurting someone. You know, with my "powers"…" He almost cursed the fact that he had these powers. Why couldn't he have stayed the average Joe he'd once been?

"That's why you have to learn how to control them. It would be more dangerous for you to have a little knowledge than no knowledge at all. I, for one, am happy that you have these powers. That way I'm not the only freak on the ship!" Methos tried to lighten the mood. He understood the responsibility that came with power. That had been a lesson he'd learnt the hard way.

"Freak! Danny, did you hear what he just said? He called me a freak!" Jack pouted at his lover. But Daniel wasn't paying any attention to him. He had found Methos' journal lying on the desk and tried to read it without even knowing which language it had been written in.

Methos couldn't resist, as he walked up behind Daniel, and huskily whispered in his ear, "You know, that I could take you over my knees for that, Danny?"

Blushing brightly Daniel spun around. Seeing the teasing grin on Methos' face, he recovered enough to tease back, "Promise?"

Jack sputtered, hearing Daniel ask for a spanking, and squeaked out, "Danny!"

Methos laughed and clapped Jack on the back. "Don't worry, Jack. I'm only kidding!"

Recovering swiftly, Jack hugged Daniel hard to his chest. Then he shot back, "Sometimes I think you're trying to steal my boyfriend from me, Pierson. You got your own, remember?" He stuck out his tongue.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, general," Methos purred at him while slinking over to them.

"Methos…" an unexpected voice interrupted from the door.

Spinning around, the three men saw Jacob Carter standing in the doorway. "Jacob!" Methos exclaimed and strolled over to his sweetheart.

"Methos," Jacob sighed fondly. He knew that Methos was only playing around with his friends but a little insecurity remained. Methos embraced him and pressed a gentle kiss onto his love's lips, slowly deepening it until the clearing of a throat broke them apart.

"Nice show, but I think that's Danny's and my cue to get going!"

"No way! You still have an hour of training left. And Daniel wanted to hear about Cleopatra. If you go now, I won't tell you, Daniel!" Methos wasn't above blackmailing his friends. 'If I'm not getting any neither are you!'

Daniel hurried back to his seat and obediently sat down, looking like a child eager for Methos to start his story. "Sorry, Jack."

"Pierson, I hate you right now!" Jack growled, as his lover sat back down like an eager puppy.

"Let's get back to work than you can go and fuck Daniel. Hey…" A swat on his head stopped Methos from saying more.

"Behave, Methos," Jacob admonished him.

"Why should I? It's not as if I'm getting any… so, why should they?" he sulked.

Jacob's breath came faster when he heard Methos say that. "So you want to get some? You only had to say so." Leaning down he kissed Methos fiercely. The gentleness from their earlier kisses forgotten, he ravished the pliant mouth beneath his own.

"You know, Jack, I think these old people are getting senile. They keep forgetting we're still in the room," Daniel quipped. "Same goes for you, Methos. When I'm not getting any, you aren't either!"

Breaking apart, their pupils dilated from arousal, Jacob stepped back. "You know, he's right. You'll have to wait until tonight." The promise in his voice was clear for Methos to hear. It sent waves of longing and anticipation down his spine and pooled in his abdomen.

Shaking his head Methos turned to Jack, "O'Neill you'd better get it within the next hour. Otherwise I'll have to do very nasty things to you!"

And, surprisingly, it seemed as if Jack only needed a motivation. For, as eager as he was to get some alone time with Daniel, he knew that Methos and Jacob hadn't gotten past second base. He didn't allow Daniel's presence to distract him anymore and achieved enough control to levitate an object through the whole room. "Hey! I've done it!" In his excitement the object dropped again.

"That you did, Jack. From now on it won't be long until you can control the whole extent of your powers!" Methos was happy, that they had finally made the first step on the road.

"Now, Methos, you promised us a story?" Daniel asked as he sat in front of Jack's chair, leaning back until he was supported by Jack's legs.

"That I did, Daniel. That I did." Most of the flight the four spent like this: Being open in their feelings, for their respective lovers, when together; but also training intensely and trading stories.

*********************

Cameron and Teal'c were also spending their time together. Mostly training, but also spending time together to become more comfortable in each other's presence.

"Well done, Cameron," Teal'c praised Cam. He had just gotten a move, which Methos had taught Teal'c, right.

"That's because you're an awesome teacher!" The lieutenant colonel grinned.

"Maybe I could interest you in other things I could teach you?" Teal'c asked in a gentle teasing voice.

"What kind of things?" Cameron asked a bit hesitant. While he loved Teal'c with all his heart, he was still his first boyfriend.

"I would like to teach you how pleasurable a massage can be after a thorough work out," Teal'c growled into Cam's ear, voice deep and vibrating inside Cam's body.

Getting cocky again Cameron couldn't resist asking, "So, do I have to get someone who can give me a serious work out?"

Teal'c growled and spun Cameron around before pinning him to the wall. Cameron was startled at the rough handling, but couldn't help becoming aroused. "You are mine, Cameron Mitchell. Anybody that touches you, I am obliged to kill. And I will have to punish you for that as well!"

"Whoa, big guy, calm down! It was just a joke. I'm not interested in anyone else!" Cameron calmed down when Teal'c loosened his hold a bit, while still trapping him between his body and the wall. 'Talk about a rock and a hard place!'

"I am sorry, Cameron. My jealousy was unbecoming a man my age. It will not happen again." Teal'c had never wanted to frighten his love. 'Never will he have any reason to fear me!'

Blushing, Cameron lowered his head to Teal'c's shoulder. "Ikindalikedit…" he mumbled.

"What did you say, Cameron? I was not able to decipher your words," Teal'c asked uncertainly.

"I said…I kinda liked it." Cameron couldn't bring himself to look into Teal'c's eyes.

Relieved, Teal'c took a hold of Cameron's chin. "I am glad, that I did not do anything to frighten you, Cameron. I would not be able to forgive myself if I did something to make you hate me." Leaning down he gently captured his beloved's mouth with his own.

After several minutes, Cameron had to break away, panting for air he looked at his darling's aroused face. "What was that about a message? Would you be interested in teaching me the techniques of giving one?" he teased his soon-to-be-lover, while silently asking for more.

"Indeed, Cameron. I would be very interested." He pinned his love against the wall with his whole body again. Teal'c couldn't stop himself from rubbing his arousal against his lover's hip. Feeling an answering hardness he pressed harder.

It took them some time to get back to their quarters for the massage.

**********************

Sam, meanwhile, was helping the crew of the ship install the new shields Methos had developed. She knew that when he wasn't with her father, training the general or trading stories with Daniel, he read in the Asgard database. He'd already learnt many things about their history and was now looking through their technical advancements. Everything he deemed useful, he gave her the schematics for.

This task kept her busy enough to avoid feeling too jealous of her happy teammates. 'They deserve to be happy. But I miss Pete,' she thought melancholically. Suddenly she remembered something Methos had told her when he was officially introduced to her as her father's other half (or, as she privately thought, "boyfriend", because he looked so young).

_----Flashback----_

"_Sam, I know that you already know Methos. But I wanted to meet him as my significant other." Jacob barely managed not to stutter nervously._

"_Nice to meet you, Methos. If you hurt my father, I promise you that I will find a way to hurt you very seriously." Sam smiled while saying it in the "sweet girl" tone that her father knew meant nothing good._

_Methos wanted to laugh as the child (seeing as everyone on this level of existence seemed a child to him) threatened him. But seeing her serious face and the warning glint in her eye, he had no doubt that she would find a way. It wasn't for naught, that she was renown for her intelligence. Not that he had any intentions to hurt Jacob. Ever. "I understand, Samantha. And I wanted to thank you. Without you, Jacob and I would have taken a lot longer to get together. I never…"_

"_Oh, you would have realized it someday. I just wanted to save us all from the pain of having to watch you pine for each other." She laughed at their blushing faces. Just like that their family had a new member. 'I know that he'd never willingly hurt dad. And it doesn't hurt that Selmak will be there to keep an eye on things… at least they won't be lonely anymore…' A sad look crossed her face._

_Suddenly Methos' eyes took on a far away look. "Don't worry, Samantha. You'll find your destiny soon enough. Just wait for the right time and it will make itself known." Shaking his head he looked at the confused looks on their faces. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from!" He laughed. _

_Looking at each other father and daughter let it rest. Both knew that destiny wouldn't be rushed._

_----Flashback End----_

Sitting back she remembered his exact words and wondered again how it could be that both Jack and Methos had the same look on their faces, while speaking of things they couldn't possibly know. Maybe it was a part-Ancient thing. Her mind started drifting back to Methos' message to her. She stopped herself short, 'Give it a rest, Sam. You'll just have to wait and see.'

tbc


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter ****16 – Journey to hell **

"General O'Neill, we've left hyper-space and are nearing the Supergate," Emerson reported as he, SG-1 and Jacob entered the commando bridge.

"Good. How long until we get to Celestis after that?" Jack asked Methos, as he was the one who knew the way.

"Three more days I think. The memories from the prior aren't too clear about that, sorry." Methos shrugged. It had been hard work going through the memories and gaining the knowledge without the obsessed feelings.

Lieutenant Marks looked at the commander. "Sir, we're in position and ready to dial out."

"Okay, lieutenant. Dial the gate and get us through smoothly," Emerson commanded.

Jack stood next to Methos while the gate opened. "Hey, you alright?" he asked after seeing Methos' shoulders tense.

"Just a bit nervous. It's not normal for me to stay and fight, when I'm not sure about my chances," Methos admitted while his gaze stayed locked on the event horizon.

"Then make sure our chances are good… I'll have your back down there. You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did ya?" Jack asked.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that. There's nothing I can do to convince you, right? What about Daniel?" Methos tried to change Jack's mind.

"Oh, don't worry, he understands things like that!" Turning around to look at his lover standing with Teal'c he continued, "He really does, you know. Had to do things like that himself… like when he 'died' and ascended."

"I read about it… he was exposed to radiation, right?"

"Yeah. Rescued a whole planet from blowing themselves sky-high. I would have just let them and gotten the hell outta there. But that's Danny for you, always looking out for others before himself. He's a much better man than I ever was. As thanks they declared him a traitor, who sabotaged their experiment. He died of radiation sickness… it was really bad…" Jack shuddered. He could still see Daniel lying in the infirmary, slowly dying while his body failed him. He was completely covered in bandages and helpless… Jacob was trying to rescue him and finally when Daniel had contacted Jack to let him go, because he wanted to go with Oma Desala.

"Couldn't have been easy letting him go…" Methos' voice brought Jack back to the present.

"No, but that's why he understands. Oh, trust me, he's very unhappy and lets me feel it the entire time, but he accepts my decision. As you will. Do you understand, doctor?" Jack looked at Methos while asking in his sternest voice.

"Yes, general." Methos looked at him earnestly. 'Admit it old man, you're glad you don't have to do this alone!'

Emerson's voice brought them back to the present. "Entering event horizon."

***************

As soon as they exited the other side, Methos felt the full power of the Ori all around him. In the depth of his mind he felt the presence of the Ori, and knew he'd be able to find them.

"Wow, what the hell is that?" Jack looked pale and held his head.

"That's their power, their presence. Don't forget that they have been in this galaxy a long time and have established a solid power base," Methos reminded him. Reaching over he lay his hand on Jack's temple and extended a bit healing power to sooth the pain, the proximity to the Ori caused his friend.

Sighing in relief, Jack straightened and looked at Methos. "You feel it too, right? I'm not crazy?"

"Yes, I sense them too. But I've practiced with sensing other presences," Methos reassured, while remembering the immortals on Earth. "It'll get easier. I put a shield around you, to stop their power from corrupting yours."

"So it can't take me over? Good thinking, Pierson." Stopping short on his way over to Daniel he turned back to Methos. "What about you?"

Closing his eyes Methos concentrated shortly before opening them again. "I'm stronger than you Jack," he reminded him gently. "Now that I know what this power can do, I can avoid it. The power of the Ancients can reach me even in this galaxy."

"Good to know. Pity you can't store the Ori power away for later…would certainly make fighting them easier…" Jack trailed off, as a calculating glint entered Methos' eyes. "Can you do it?"

"It may be possible. I read about something like that in the Asgard database…"

The presence of his father made him turn towards Jack. *Father?*

*Yes, Methos. It's me. You're on the right track. The knowledge you found in Thor's database spoke of a place beyond space and time. Only you would be able to access it,* Moros told him.

*How would I create such a place?* Methos remembered reading about it, but not how it had been built.

*You'll need to combine your powers with Jack's. To synchronize them to the point of being one source,* the voice of his father told him firmly.

Confused Methos asked, *Is that even possible? We don't know each other well enough for that…*

Laughter echoed through their bond. *True, but your very being, your powers, recognized what your mind couldn't grasp yet.*

*Don't talk in riddles, father. I don't think we have the time to wait for my mind to catch up with my instincts.*

*You're no fun, my son.* Methos could hear the pout in his father's thoughts. *He's the son of my sister's half-human child. That makes you his first cousin once removed.*

Shocked, Methos sat down where he stood. Unfortunately no chair was near, so he landed ungracefully on the floor. *What!? We're related? Then his grandmother was my aunt? How did she have children with his grandfather?*

*Yes you are, but he doesn't know yet. You should tell him before I do!* Methos didn't care for the merry tone. Moros continued, *She descended for a while, telling us she had an important mission. When she came back she only told me that you wouldn't be alone once you came into your powers. That she had taken care of it. When I met him, I immediately knew who he was.*

"Pierson? You okay?" Methos came back to himself when he felt Jack's hands on his shoulder. Daniel and Cameron were kneeling in front of him, while Sam and Teal'c stood to the side.

"Yeah, sure. Everything's fine." Lowering his voice he continued, "Just a talk with my father." Standing up with Jack's arm supporting him he went over to Marks.

"We need to go to these coordinates," he said while leaning over the lieutenants console and entering them.

"General?" Marks asked uncertainly.

"It's okay, Marks. No matter which direction Pierson gave you, that's where we're going!" Jack ordered while grabbing Methos' arm. "Come on, Pierson. I think we have something to discuss." Jack motioned the others of SG-1 to follow him to Jacob's quarters.

Once inside the room Jack motioned to Jacob to activate the interfering transmitter. Looking sternly at Methos Jack asked, "What did he want?"

"So you felt him, too?" Methos asked evasively.

Narrowing his eyes Jack glared at the man, "Yes, I did. So tell me."

Sighing in defeat Methos said, "He told me how to save up the power. You and I have to combine our powers, as it always takes two to create a place outside time and space."

Paling a bit at the mentioning of his powers, Jack continued, "What else?" He saw the uneasy look crossing Methos' face.

"He told me that I have living 'unascended' family." Methos told him with a blank face. 'Maybe it's time to get revenge for letting Daniel corner me!'

"So what? You wanna go and find them?" Jack's enquired irritated.

With a smug look on his face Methos told him, "I already did…"

"Great. So, who is it?"

"Why, Jack, good of you to ask. How do you feel about my father?" Smirking at the confused look on Jack's face, Methos leaned back on Jacob's bed.

Suspicious eyes narrowed further, as Jack's glare heated up another notch. "Seems nice enough for an Ancient. Why?"

"Because you and I are related." Methos couldn't hold back any longer and laughed at the panicked look on his cousin's face.

Imagining the worst Jack looked pleadingly at Methos. "Don't tell me you're my brother, or even worse my father! That was already a cliché in Star Wars! And I hate clichés!" Teal'c glared at him. "Oh, for cryin' out loud. T, stop glaring at me, will you? I was not dissing your favorite movies. Just one of the aspects in them."

"No, I'm not your father. Immortals can't have children. But Moros' sister is your grandmother. That makes us first cousins once removed!" Devoid all strength, Jack sat on the bed beside Methos. The others stood near the bed, looking surprised and amused at the events taking place in the room.

Daniel looked at his lover. 'Maybe Methos can give him a little stability back. Jack's been lost since Charlie died and his wife left. My presence probably helped a bit, but we can't officially be family to each other.'

Slowly Jack's mind grasped what he had been told, and with a quick look at his gently smiling lover, he turned back to Methos and pinned him with his gaze. "How's that possible? You're 12,000 years old. There's no way we could be related!"

"You forget that Ancients can also descend. My father told me that his sister returned to human form for a while, because she had a mission. When she came back, she told him that, when I came back into my powers I wouldn't be alone." Looking at Jack with a soft gaze he continued, "When he saw you that first time, he saw that you were her grandchild."

"So, you're my cousin? Cool!" Jack recovered swiftly. Slinging an arm around Methos shoulders, he looked at Jacob. "Now Jacob, how will you convince me you are good enough to "date" my cousin?" He laughed at Jacob's affronted look, inwardly happy to finally have a blood-relative he could relate to again.

Soon they were all laughing. Things like that only seemed to happen to Jack O'Neill. Within all the merriment though, Jack and Methos' gazes met. Both were determined to never loose another family member again. Not now that they had finally found one. It was a good feeling to not be alone anymore. Thinking back, Jack thought about his two grandmothers. He recognized that one of them shared Methos' green eyes. He also remembered a game they'd played before she had died. He thought fiercely at Methos, *Do you hear me?*

Methos jumped. *Since when have you been able to do this?*

Jack shrugged. *My grandma taught me ages ago. I didn't think anything about it though. I just remembered it now. I was thinking about which grandma it would have been. She had the same green eyes as you and Moros. She was an immigrant from Norway and taught me about Norse mythology. Don't tell Daniel though. He'd never forgive me for keeping it from him.*

Methos laughed and gave a mock salute. *Will do.*

The others stopped laughing, looking back and forth in confusion. *Let's not tell them. It'll make it easier to play practical jokes on them. Just think of all the havoc we could create!* Jack grinned mischievously.

The immortal looked at him reprimanding. *Think instead of the advantage it can give us in battle. It could be damn useful, if the enemy can't hear what we're saying. But it would be even better if our friends and allies know it as well.*

Jack sighed. *True. But that doesn't mean I have to like it! Can we at least wait a while? Can we play a few jokes on them first?* He looked at Methos pleadingly.

*Oh, all right. But you have to come up with the excuse.*

*Gotcha!*

tbc


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Beyond time and space **

After they had calmed down, Methos told Jack that they'd have to create the space soon.

"Can we do it on the ship, or do we have to be on a planet?" Jack asked.

Methos answered, "I think we can do it here. But it would probably be better if the ship stopped somewhere safe. At least until we get the hang of this."

"Okay. Can you direct us to a safe place?"

"There should be a nebula one day ahead of us. We could hide there until we're ready."

"Right. Then let's go to Emerson and give him the coordinates."

*****************

The next day they arrived at the nebula. Methos and Jack were sitting across from each other in Daniel's quarters. They had decided to let the others know, but not enter the room in case something went wrong.

"You ready, Jack?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for it…"

"Just concentrate. Shut your eyes and feel my presence." Jack did as Methos asked. Slowly relaxing he felt his mind brush his cousin's, creeping forward he linked with Methos.

In his mind, he heard Methos murmur his approval, *Well done, Jack. Now let me guide us. In my mind you can see what I've planned.*

*You wanna rip a hole into space…not visible, just beyond time…*

*Yes, that's my intention. My father's shown me the way and I trust him with all that I am.*

*Then I'll have to trust him, because I trust you.*

Reaching out with his powers, Methos localized a part in space that was weaker, due to a long gone black hole. Slowly he forced their combined powers out and ripped open that which should have never been parted.

******************

Sam, Jacob, Daniel, Cameron and Teal'c were shocked as suddenly an alarm sounded through the speakers. Leaving their post outside Daniel's quarters, they ran to the next window.

"Oh my God!" Sam was shocked. There, just next to their ship, a black hole seemed to slowly be appearing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Daniel asked uncertainly.

"If you think it's a black hole, you would be correct, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied dryly.

Cameron could just stare as the black hole seemed to grow bigger. "Why isn't its gravity field affecting us?" he asked. The ship wasn't reacting to the threat. Normally the event horizon would have sucked them inside, time passing slower and slower as they came closer to the even horizon, the light turning reddish and the overwhelming gravity would have crushed the Odyssey – and them along with it.

Sam was excited. "Did you see the size it started out as? That was a Micro Black Hole. Its existence has only been theorized so far. To think that I've actually seen one now! Black holes grow from absorbing more matter. The strange thing is, that it's growing and I don't see where it's getting most of its matter from. Some of it it's probably getting from this nebula. But it's growing astronomically fast for that. It should be impossible.

"As to why it's not affecting us, it could be affecting us and we just don't know it. Remember that time slows down the closer you get to the event horizon. For all we know, to outside observers, we could already be spiraling in. On the other hand, it doesn't have a big event horizon yet, so we might be far enough away that we're acting more as an orbital body. Contrary to common opinion, black holes don't just absorb everything around them. Some of them work the same way as the sun in our solar system. Others, like the Supermassive Black Holes, are often found in the centre of Galaxies, like our own, and the other stars orbit around it."

"I think Methos and Jack opened it. That has to be their "space beyond"," Jacob told them calmly. Selmak was chattering excitedly inside of him. She was confident that Methos knew what he was doing.

Seeing blue energy wrapped around the edges of the black hole they calmed down enough to go to the command bridge. "Colonel Emerson," Sam greeted the man sitting in his chair.

"Carter." He nodded in greeting. "Is that why General O'Neill told us to not move under any circumstances?"

"Yes. Doctor Pierson received an Asgard device used to stabilize black holes. He's using the black hole as energy storage. General O'Neill is keeping an eye on it, as ambassador of the Asgard." Sam told him their cover story, while secretly hoping that Pierson could control it, so they wouldn't be destroyed.

*****************

Meanwhile Methos felt the Ori energy flowing all around them. Resisting its call was getting more difficult as time passed.

*Methos, are you alright?*

*Yes, just a bit longer. Then we can rest for today.*

Opening his mind further he felt Jack's tiredness but also his trust and sibling love. Overjoyed at the feeling of trust and love, Methos sent some of his own powers into space. Suddenly the Ori power came to life, chasing after his. An idea came to his mind and he directed his powers into their manifested space. The Ori power followed and vanished in the place beyond. 'I can feel it. I feel a connection to that place. Maybe this will really work,' Methos thought as he released his powers and closed the black hole.

**************

As the black holed shut down again Daniel and Jacob rushed back to Daniel's quarters. Opening the door they saw Jack sitting next to Methos. Both looked terribly exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked when he reached Jack.

"Sure, piece of cake." Jack grinned, but it lacked the normal vibrancy. "Speaking of cake – do we have any?" Daniel shook his head. "Dang! I knew we forgot something!" Jack snapped his fingers.

"We saw the results of what you did." Jacob looked critically at his lover. "The black hole did things that, according to Sam, shouldn't be possible."

"Really? Like what?" Methos couldn't resist asking. He already knew what they had seen. Just like Jack had seen it in Methos' mind.

"It grew too fast for her liking. Then there was fire whirling through space until it entered the black hole. It was contained by your quickening. Is that the energy you wanted to collect?"

"Yes. Now the Ori will know we're here, but they can't find us in this nebula. They just know that they're missing power that should've been there." Slowly they made their way to the commando bridge.

When they arrived, both exhausted men supported by their lovers, Jack smiled at the rest of SG-1. "I really thought we had a snowball's chance in hell. But now… maybe we really have a chance of coming out of this alive…"

Cam retorted, "Of course we'll succeed. Remember, I've read all of your old mission reports. SG-1 always manages to surmount impossible odds. It's almost like we're in a TV-show or something."

tbc


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – ****Anger and Arrivals**

"We need to get to Celestis during the next week," Methos mumbled to Jack when SG-1 and Jacob sat in the mess for breakfast three days later.

"Why? Did something happen?" Jack asked worried by the tension in his cousin's voice. The last few days Methos had taken it onto himself to collect the power without Jack.

Slowly Methos raised his head causing the others, except Jacob, to flinch away from him. "Me…Adam, what happened to your eyes?" Daniel asked. The otherwise brown/green eyes had gotten paler, almost like the priors' eyes.

"Jacob saw it this morning. I don't feel different than last night, but apparently handling that damn Ori-power had more consequences, than I predicted. I can't collect more without becoming like them!" Methos shouted stressed. Jack jumped up and took a hold of the immortal's arms, dragging him from the room. The rest of the team followed after disposing of their half eaten breakfast.

Methos sat in his quarters, his hands covering his bowed head. Soon the tension got to Jack and he asked, "What was that all about, Methos?" Kneeling before Methos he laid a hand on the other's head.

"I thought I could do it, but it's just not possible… every time I touch that damn power it gets a stronger hold of me… of my power, my soul."

"Is that why you did it without me?" Jack shouted as he took a step back. Now, he was angry. Methos had evidently known that this could happen and protected Jack from it. But he'd risked himself in the process.

Looking up at the angry sound Methos focused his gaze on Jack. He saw that his cousin was seething with anger. 'Why is he angry at me?' Hesitantly nodding, Methos kept his gaze at the now red face of the general.

"Let me ask you again, **Doctor Pierson**. Did you knowingly place yourself in danger, while working on a project on board of a starship from the United States?" The official tone got to Methos and with sudden insight he knew that he had made a huge mistake.

"Yes, general. I couldn't risk you…"

"But you'll risk yourself?! For crying out loud! We get enough of that self-sacrificing behavior from Daniel! We don't need it as a duet!" Jack shouted, angry with Methos' selfishness.

Methos exploded at the righteous look on Jack's face. "I've always only been responsible for myself! You can't expect me to just change from one day to the next! I've been like this for millennia and no mere child will tell me what to do!"

"That is where you are wrong, Pierson. The President allowed this mission, because he had faith in you. Not in what you had been, but in what you could do for Earth now. By risking yourself, you jeopardize the whole mission!"

"I can take care of myself!"

So intent were the two men in their screaming match that they didn't even notice when Jacob and SG-1 entered. Deciding that he'd heard enough, Jacob decided to jump in between the arguing men. "Methos, nobody thinks you can't take care of yourself, but what would happen if that power overwhelmed you?" Seeing the look of shock on Methos' face he continued, "That's right. You'd turn on us. Maybe you'd let us live; maybe you'd kill us all and eliminate the threat to the Ori. We can't know that."

Daniel nodded. "At the very least, you should have told us the true reason why you excluded Jack from it."

"We're a team, Pierson. You may be the oldest living inhabitant on earth but you're a part of it, too. So you should act like one," Cameron confirmed.

"So stop action like a spoiled child!" Jack had calmed down a little after hearing that the others saw the same problem with Methos' behavior as well.

Looking back at his behavior, Methos had to admit that Jack was right to call him a spoiled child. Throwing temper tantrums like that hadn't happened since he'd left the Horsemen. Calming down even further, he could see the concern not only for the mission, but for his live and sanity behind their comments. Sighing deeply he locked gazes with Jack. "I'm sorry, general. My behavior is inexcusable. By risking myself, I endangered everything we've worked for. It won't happen again."

"I know, Methos. Just see that it doesn't. Mitchell is right, we're a team. But I'd like to think of us as friends as well – or even family." Jack looked pleadingly at his cousin.

"I'd like that as well." Methos smiled wistfully.

"Yep, one big happy family, that's us!" Jack smiled and clapped his hands, trying to lighten up the heavy atmosphere perforating the room.

Teal'c looked at them and shook his head. 'The Tau'ri are rather peculiar at times.'

"Now, we should hurry to Celestis." Daniel hesitated before asking curiously, "Will your eyes change back?"

Shrugging Methos glanced at him before looking down at the floor. "I don't know. But I hope so. They aren't really low-key, are they?"

"No, but as long as you're yourself, it doesn't matter what you look like!" Jacob told him while lifting his chin and bestowing him with a kiss.

"Right kiddies; let's get back to the topic at hand," Jack interrupted. "How long 'till we get to Celestis at hyper-speed, Carter?"

"ETA 5 days, sir." Sam replied after calculating the distance with the help of the coordinates Methos had given them for Celestis.

"Right. We'll leave the nebular in three hours and make our way over there to kick their collective asses!" Jack heard the others laugh as he left the room to give Emerson his orders.

*******************

On the fifth day Methos was getting nervous.

"ETA twenty minutes, sir," Lieutenant Marks reported.

Emerson looked at Jack and asked for the first time, "What's the plan, general?"

"You transport us down to the coordinates Doctor Pierson gave you. Then you stay in the orbit until you hear from us. If you don't receive a message from us within the next ten hours, you leave. Is that understood?" Jack asked firmly. He knew Emerson would hate leaving them behind, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Yes, sir," the commander replied stoically.

Turning to Methos, Jack couldn't help but notice his pale face. "Methos are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. You should probably stay here, Jack. I don't know what'll happen down there."

"Forget it. As we've already told you countless times: We are a team. I won't order the others to come with us. But if I'm right they'll accompany us anyway."

"Couldn't we leave Jacob here?" Methos feared for his lover. 'What would happen if he dies? Would you really want to go on?'

Jack shook his head, "That's his choice. We have no say in his decision. Let's get ready." With that both left to get their gear. As they entered the armory SG-1 and Jacob were already there, ready for action.

"Seems as if I don't have to ask, if you want to stay here." Jack smiled at them.

"It wouldn't appear so, O'Neill." Teal'c inclined his head.

The rest just smiled at them before handing them their vests and guns. As one they left for the transporter room.

************************

#Good luck, general. Odyssey out,# Emerson told them after they had arrived on the planet.

A short distance away, they saw the city of Celestis. They hadn't wanted to transport there directly, because they wanted to orientate themselves first and not be trapped somewhere unknown.

But they also knew that they wouldn't be able to sneak up. Methos had told them, "They can feel me, just as I can feel them. I don't know how they'd perceive you, Jack…"

A short time later a prior slowly made his way over to them and addressed Methos. "Hallowed are the Ori." He greeted them. "Would you please follow me? The doci is awaiting you." With that he turned around ready to leave.

Jack turned to Cameron. "Mitchell, you stay here. When something goes wrong you contact the Odyssey and get your asses out, clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Cameron had received the order to take care of SG-1 and Jacob, while Jack took care of their Ancient. 'But if something goes wrong, we'll come after you.'

"Ready, Pierson?" Methos didn't look as pale anymore. It was almost as if he'd made up his mind about what would happen.

"Yes." The two part-Ancients followed the prior through the city until they reached the main temple. Even Jack has to admit that the city was beautiful. Not tacky and gaudy like the Goa'uld palaces, but light and clean.

Soon they'd arrived at their destination, a wall of fire ignited as they entered the room. In front of that wall a man stood with the markings of the Ori. His robe signalized his special status. The doci of the Ori stood before them.

"Welcome, the Ori told me that you would come, Methos, son of the ancient Moros. Who is your friend?" the doci asked looking at Jack.

"This is Major General O'Neill, the representative of earth." Methos was relieved. The Ori didn't know of their blood bond.

Dismissing the man, the doci turned back to Methos. "You are destined to do great things, Methos. And the Ori can give you the power to fulfill it. They offer you a place by their side if you stop acting against them."

"No thanks, I'm quite content with my abilities."

Looking insulted by his refusal of the Ori, the doci warned, "You shouldn't go traveling around stealing the powers of the Gods. They will destroy you for that sacrilege." The wall of fire behind the doci came to live and exploded towards them.

Methos threw a shield over Jack and himself, to give Jack the chance to build his own shield. "Are you ready, Jack?"

Looking at the fire engulfing them Jack answered, "I don't want to be barbequed, so, no, not really."

Ignoring Jack's sarcasm Methos began to count, "On three… one, two, three!" Jack's shield flickered to life. As Methos deactivated his, Jack's flickered before steadying itself.

"Can you hold it?" Methos asked Jack as he saw him start to sweat.

"Sure. You just take care of them quickly so we can go." It was unbelievably hot, even with the shield in place. The power of the Ori was stronger, than what they had practiced with. 'I have to keep it up.'

Suddenly the onslaught stopped. Methos saw the doci standing there, staring at them with his blank face.

Methos didn't hesitate and opened the space they had created, when a sudden thought entered his mind. *Father? Can you hear me?*

*I can always hear you, Methos.*

*What'll happen to the ascended Ancients, when I send the power I collected through the Ori and into the universe?*

*It'll probably kill us as well.*

*Shit! What should I do? Can you tell the others that they have to take on a human form for a while?*

Moros was silent for a few seconds. *We'll be ready for your attack, son. Be careful.*

Relieved that he wouldn't destroy all ascended life, Methos let the changed power flow back into himself.

Opening his eyes he looked at the doci, who stepped back in sudden fright. Jack saw Methos eyes glowing in a white blue light, before closing again.

A sudden calm came over Methos as the power integrated itself into him. But instead of changing him into something like the Ori, it changed him into something different altogether. Since his birth he had been special, but now he could feel the flow of the universe, see time and space changing. The pulse of the whole universe felt like it was part of him.

The only abominations, in his mind, were the Ori. They had tried to force their belief on others, to become more powerful than the Ancients. All of this with the sole aim of defeating their arch nemesis.

As he opened his eyes he saw the doci now kneeling on the floor, praying to his "gods" for aid. But the Ori felt threatened by the power Methos emitted. At that time, in the whole galaxy, the priors lost their power, as the Ori needed it to protect themselves from the coming attack.

Methos saw the shield coming up around the Ori and knew that he couldn't wait any longer. With one last glance at Jack he raised his arms and threw all his powers at the Ori.

Jack could only stare, as lightning crossed the distance between Methos and the Ori. It flickered through the whole room before focusing on the Ori. When a shield, similar to his own, glowed under the attack his heart seemed to stop. 'Damn! Can he do that alone against all of them?'

*Yes I can. Jack you have to go back to the others! The whole planet is involved in this fight and won't be stable any longer!* Methos sent him in a panicked voice.

*I can't just leave you here!*

*You have to, Jack… you need to take care of Jacob for me. Tell him I love him and will never forget him!* Methos said in parting then spared a bit of his powers to transport Jack away.

The last Jack saw of his cousin were the sad and yet determined eyes, as he raised his hands towards Jack. Registering what Methos was planning, he couldn't hold back his despairing scream, "NO, METHOS!!!!!!!"

tbc


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Surprises**

As the light vanished again, Cameron, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob found themselves on board of the Odyssey. "What just happened?" Cameron asked.

Another light flashed before their eyes as suddenly Jack appeared right before them "NO, METHOS!!!!" reaching out for something not there. The scream chilled them to their bones. The desperation in it hit Jacob right through the heart.

"JACK!" Daniel ran towards his distraught lover and hugged him tightly. There were tears in his lover's eyes, threatening to fall, only held back by the fact he would never cry in front of others.

Desperately Jack clung to Daniel. He could only repeat his lover's name over and over again. "Danny! Oh god, Danny."

Sam turned to her father and saw a heartbreaking pain in his eyes. "Dad…"

Jacob knew that if he allowed her to comfort him now, he would break down and not get himself back together. *Jacob, it's okay to grieve.* Selmak felt his pain as her own.

*Not now. We have to finish this,* he told her in a detached voice.

*You're right, my friend. There'll be time to grieve later.*

Not looking at Sam he told her, "Not now, Sam." He turned back to Jack who had calmed down, still sitting on the ground.

"Jack, what happened?" Jacob couldn't stop himself from asking, "Where's Methos?"

"That idiot! The Ori tried to make a deal with him. He told them to stuff it, and then they attacked us. Methos raised his shield until I could raise mine. The Ori attacked us and Methos united the whole power he'd collected… he told me that the whole planet is involved in their fight…" Jack trailed off, finally registering where they were.

"We're on the Odyssey?" he asked confused.

"Yes, sir. We were on the planet and saw the priors collapsing. We planned on going after you, when there was a light. Then you appeared." Sam replied.

A sudden motion ran through the ship, making them almost collapse to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Cameron exclaimed before running to the next window. "SHIT!"

Within seconds Sam stood beside him. Cursing she activated her radio and contacted Emerson.

*Commander, here's Carter!*

*Colonel? Where are you? We registered an energy flash a minute ago…*

*We were transported from the planet, commander. But that's not important right now! Were you able to register the changing state of the planet?*

*Just before our sensors burnt out, it seemed to be heating up and expanding!*

*The planet is loosing stability. We have to leave the orbit! Now! Otherwise we'll be caught in the explosion. And, if we could survive that, then the sun might go supernova and destroy us.*

*Understood. Anything else?* the commander replied tersely.

*SG-1 is missing Doctor Pierson… everyone else is in the transporter room. Carter out.* Hearing it made it worse, and Sam began to quietly weep for the lost team member and her father's loss.

****************

"Sir, the planet is heating up further. As far as we can see, the atmosphere is burning," Marks told his superior, as O'Neill and the rest of the mission team were entering the commando station.

"What about our sensors? Are they working again?" Emerson asked.

Marks tried to activate them, "No, sir. They're still down."

"We probably won't be able to get them running until we're further away. The energy is too high for our instruments to register anyway," Sam told them.

Jack stood next to Jacob looking outside the window onto the slowly degenerating planet. 'Methos…'

A hand appeared on Jack's shoulder. "Jack… it's okay. He knew that he probably wouldn't survive it," Jacob told him with a hoarse voice.

"But I could have helped him! We could have both gotten out of there…"

"He knew that the Ori were a threat to all of us. And he wanted to keep us safe."

A light flashed before them. "He's still keeping you save." Moros told them.

"Moros! You can get him out of there!" Jack exclaimed. Seeing the regretful look pass over his uncle's face he cursed, "Why not? You can't just let him die!"

"Before he attacked them, he warned me that the wave he's sending through the Ori into the universe would destroy every ascended being. Right now all ancients are back in their human form… We're just waiting for the wave. That's what'll destroy the planet."

Jacob looked at Moros. "And you let your son sacrifice himself, while sitting here on you ass? What about the others? They condemned Methos to live without his memories, without his powers and now they expect him to destroy the Ori and die himself?" Jack laid a calming hand on his friends shoulder, silently agreeing with him.

Suddenly Moros groaned in pain and pressed his hand to his temples. Jack darted forward, as Daniel let out a scream of pain clutching his head, just before a pain ripped through his own mind. He heard pained screams in his head, before silence descended again.

Looking outside, they saw the planet explode in pieces before the space around them seemed to ripple and the Odyssey lurched sideways. The people on board lost their feet and crashed to the floor and the energy went out, before the emergency lights came online.

Jack and Daniel lay on the floor, silently reassuring themselves that they were alive before jumping up and looking around.

Other than the injuries from the fall, everyone seemed to be alright. Carter was already talking to Marks about diagnostics, while Teal'c helped Cameron back to his feet.

Looking over at Moros Daniel asked, "What was that?"

"That was the power that would have killed the Ancients, if not for Methos' warning. He must have succeeded…" Moros looked outside at the debris field that had been minutes ago a planet. 'Methos…'

"He's dead, isn't he?" Jacob asked him in a dead voice.

"At his birth we were told that he couldn't die. But I cannot see how he could have survived something like this…" Moros pointed at the destroyed planet.

*That's because you have no imagination, father!*

*Methos! Where are you?* Moros asked disbelievingly.

*Somehow I ascended to another level. I still have my body, but I'm very weak…*

*Are you here, my son?*

*Yes…*

*Can you show yourself?*

The air in front of him changed and a form seemed to take shape. A gasp from the other side told him that the others could see it too.

*Father.*

"We can see you, Methos."

Jacob couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him stood his lost lover. "Methos…"

*Jacob… I'm sorry. I promised to come back to you, but I'm too weak…*

"Son, you forget your bond to Jacob," Moros interrupted them.

*Bond?* "Bond?" Methos and Jacob asked at the same time before looking in surprised at each other.

"Don't tell me you forgot what I told you!" Moros admonished them. Sighing he continued, "Your souls are bound together. We don't know how or why. Maybe Jacob would be able to bring you back to this plane of existence…" he trailed of seeing the determined look enter Jacob's eyes.

*I won't endanger him!* Methos exclaimed.

"You don't have to, love. It's my decision. And I want you back here with me." Hesitantly Jacob reached out and felt a cold current where he should've encountered warm flesh.

"You can't physically touch him. You need to reach out through your bond," Moros instructed him while laying a hand on his temple. "Do you feel him now?"

Jacob was surprised when he felt a link in his mind leading to Methos. Concentrating on the spark he sent his strength through it.

Methos couldn't believe that the warm presence inside his mind was his lover, so strong and resilient. So much love for him. He embraced the feeling and slowly felt himself come back. Felt the clothes on his body, the floor beneath his feet. With a sudden crash he fell to the floor. He'd returned to humanity but was still very weak. With the last of his strength he looked at his lover. Seeing him slumped exhaustedly beside him he reached out for him.

"Jacob…"

Hesitantly Jacob reached for his hand. 'What if this isn't real? What if you weren't strong enough and he has to leave?' The doubts in his head quieted down as his hand engulfed the warm flesh of his lovers'. Relieved, both fell into an exhausted sleep while the others reassured themselves that their lost team mate was back.

tbc


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter ****20 – Awakening**

Opening his eyes, Methos immediately knew he was lying in the infirmary. The scent surrounding him was typically antiseptic.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Jacob's gentle voice sounded from his right side.

Turning his head was the most difficult task he'd ever had to master. Looking at his lover, lying reclined on the bed beside him he replied, "Hey…" His voice was broken and hoarse. He coughed. Suddenly a spoon with ice ships appeared in front of him. As Methos followed the hand holding it he saw Jack's face on his left.

"Here." Jack raised the spoon to his lips, which he opened, welcoming the soothing fluid running down his parched throat.

After settling down again, Methos looked around and saw his team mates lying on the other beds, still in their BDU's. 'So they aren't hurt.' He sighed in relief.

Jack followed his gaze. "They're sleeping, just exhausted. You should probably rest some more yourself!" He grinned as Methos yawned.

"How long was I out? What happened?" Methos asked, stubbornly fighting the urge to fall asleep.

Smirking at the childish act, Jack answered, "Four hours. What do you remember?"

"I remember transporting all of you back to the Odyssey. Then I just let the power guide me…" Hesitating he continued, "It was incredible, Jack! I felt time and space, I felt their flow, their pulse!"

Jacob and Jack locked their gazes over Methos head. "What then?"

"I pulled everything in the vicinity of the planet into myself. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to defeat them. They tried to disappear, but I closed the space around them. Then I sent everything I had through them… What about the Ancients? Are they okay?" Methos suddenly remembered seeing his father and talking to him.

"Moros told us they were okay. Most of them anyway! Seems like Anubis thought it was a trap and stayed ascended! You destroyed him too!" Jack told him gleeful.

"Oh, that's good. Anyway…I think I may have pushed too much of my own life-force into the attack. I lost all feeling and felt myself floating when suddenly someone called my name." Methos looked at Jacob. "I heard your voice and came back, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you were too weak to become corporal again. Moros reminded us of our bond and I gave you some of my energy to bring you back. As you can see, it worked." Jacob stood up from his bed and came over to Methos. Leaning down he kissed him, pouring his longing and fear into the kiss.

When they broke the kiss Jacob swatted him angrily on the head, "NEVER ever do anything like that again! You hear me? I thought I'd lose you for good!"

Pouting at his upset lover he looked at the smirking face of his cousin. "I'll try my best. But, as you know, I'm part of SG-1. And problems seem to follow them wherever they go!" He laughed and pulled his lover beside him in the bed.

Laughing at the shocked look on Jacob's face, Jack turned around to go back to Daniel's bedside. Seeing his lover awake, he smiled at him.

"So, we won? The Ori are dead?" Daniel asked Methos.

"Yes, I can't find a trace of them in the whole universe." Extending his powers, he felt the presence of his lover; their bond stronger and more noticeable than ever. He felt his lover's bond with Sam, which was equally strong to theirs. He felt Jack and, as an extension, the bond between his cousin and Daniel. He could feel the gentle blooming bond between Cameron and Teal'c. Far away in another galaxy, he felt the presence of his father and the other ascended. "They're gone for good."

********************

"Commander, set course for Earth," Jack ordered a few hours later.

"Yes, sir." Emerson was glad that his ship hadn't been damaged due to the explosion, and now happily set the course to get them home.

Jack went back to the cafeteria and saw his lover sitting with the rest of SG-1 and Jacob. Methos still rather looked pale, but had more color in his cheeks than before. Jack knew that Methos had received a couple additional energy bursts from himself and Jacob. Now that they knew of their respective bonds, they could help him get better.

"So, kiddies, that means we are on our way back to Earth. It'll take us about two weeks to get to the Supergate." Grinning slyly he winked at his lover. "That also means that we're on vacation time!"

"For real, sir?" Cameron asked disbelievingly.

"For real, Mitchell. So grab Teal'c and go do whatever you would do on Earth. But…" He stopped himself from laughing at Teal'c's warning look. "But don't do anything I wouldn't do! And remember to keep it discreet from the rest of the crew." Jack started laughing as Teal'c grabbed Cameron and almost ran out.

******************

After calming down he looked at Sam and asked, "So, Carter… what about you? What'll you do with your free time? There isn't any handy Naquada-reactor here to fiddle around with, is there?"

"I'm meeting with Lieutenant Marks, sir," she told him with a delicate blush on her face.

Groaning Jack chided her, "Carter, this is your free time. So no projects, no nothing. Capiche?"

"We're having dinner tomorrow, sir," she answered while enjoying the way his thoughts seemed to come to a screeching halt. Looking over at her father she saw his eyes light up in recognition.

"A date, Sam? I'm happy for you!" Jacob leaned over and hugged her gently. "Jack? Can I look into his personnel file?"

Sam laughed before swatting him on the arm "Dad!"

"No sweat, Jacob. I looked at all of them a few months ago. Just to know who was here, ya know?" They laughed and, after finishing their meal, Daniel and Jack vanished into their own quarters. Jacob and Methos stayed to talk to Sam for a bit before going to Jacob's room.

********************

Slowly the Odyssey made her way back home. One week into the journey, Methos asked permission to use a laboratory for research.

"Would you please explain to me what you're doing here, while on vacation, Methos?" Jack asked him, irritated after not finding him with Jacob.

Methos almost jumped out of his skin. He had been so immersed in his notes, that he hadn't heard Jack enter the lab. "I'm trying to find a solution for Thor and the other Asgard's problem. I want to pay them back for everything they've done for me."

Jack gaze softened. If it was for Thor it was alright in his book. "So what ya doin'? As far as I know they've tried everything possible to stop their degeneration…"

"I know. But maybe a new perspective could help discover something they haven't thought of yet."

"Okay, what's your idea?"

"I'm thinking that, with our healing power, we might be able to stabilize their metabolism far enough, that they could clone themselves again. But this time during the cloning process I could provide them with some of my genes to change them enough to stop them from being stagnant. It wouldn't change them much, but at the same time it would give them new genetic material. And seeing as I'm immortal, they could experiment further with my genes."

Indicating his notes Methos continued, "Now I'm just trying to combine the different genes, without my healing power destroying their genes."

Jack's eyes had glazed over hearing all that medical babble. Now he saw the excitement in his cousin's eyes and knew he couldn't forbid it. "Good enough, Pierson. Just take care of your lover. Otherwise he might become a little angry. Then he'd talk to Carter, which would make her angry, because it would cut into her time with Marks. Then she'd come to me, making me cranky because I'd have to leave Daniel alone long enough to find you and yank your ass back to your lover. You see my problem?"

Methos laughed. "What, not involving Teal'c and Cameron in that?"

"Are you crazy?! Teal'c would probably kill me for interrupting his quality time with Mitchell!" Viciously shaking his head, Jack remembered the look on Teal'c's face, when he and Danny had visited them yesterday.

----Flashback----

Jack knocked a third time slowly becoming annoyed. "Come on, Danny. Let's leave them to it!" Jack pouted at his lover.

"No, they haven't come out for days, and nobody's even seen them eating!" Daniel stated firmly. Not that he was worried. He knew that Teal'c would take care of Mitchell, but…

Suddenly the door opened with a very disgruntles Teal'c standing in the doorway. Looking at him, the visitors registered the fact that Teal'c only had a towel wrapped around his waist. His chest was peppered with hickeys and bite marks.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, is there an emergency?" Teal'c asked with a forced calmness.

"No, no, we were just a bit worried. Nobody's seen you all week…" Daniel trailed off as Teal'c opened the door further, letting them catch a glance of the naked man on the bed. Obviously asleep, Mitchell didn't register the gazes traveling over his sparsely covered body.

Just as suddenly Teal'c moved back into their field of vision. "That's what I've been doing the whole week. I assure you, we are getting enough to eat and enough sleep between our lovemaking. Now, please excuse me." With a glare Teal'c shut the door leaving two very dumbfounded men standing there.

"Did you see…"

"Yeah. Did Teal'c just…?"

"Think so. Wow…"

"Yeah, who would have expected that…"

"True. You hungry?"

"Not for food."

"Me too."

"Back to your quarters?"

"After you, general."

----End Flashback----

Methos was howling with laughter. He could just see Teal'c in a pissing contest with Jack and Daniel! Staking his claim on his colonel again and again…

Thinking of Jacob, he left the lab without a backwards glance at the now laughing Jack. He had a lover to find!

tbc


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

One month later, they finally arrived back on earth. After reaching the Supergate, they'd sent a message of the defeat of the Ori. Landry had happily congratulated them.

Three weeks after their arrival, there was an official reception at the SGC. The President and his security as well as the Tok'ra and Asgard had been invited. The podium had been placed in front of the Stargate and the guests had arrived.

President Hayes stepped up to the podium and began his speech, "Due to the deeds of SG-1 the universe is now a safer place. Doctor Pierson's invention enabled them to defeat the greatest threat, not only to humanity, but to our allies and friends as well. We invited said friends to celebrate this event with us. Please, let us welcome Thor and Heimdall, from the Asgard, as well as Garshaw, Malek and Jacob Carter from the Tok'ra." Waiting for the applause end Hayes smiled at Jack, who stood beside him. Jack smiled back while waiting for the official part to end.

"Now, there are a few things I wish to say, before we start with the promotions. First of all, I would like to congratulate General O'Neill on his permanent posting at the SGC. We shall miss him at the Pentagon but, as the official Asgard Ambassador, he agreed to stay here. Major General O'Neill, I am happy to award you with the Medal of Honour." He stepped forward and fastened the award on Jack's uniform. Jack saluted and stood stiffly. "Many times over, you have risked your life protecting this world, above and beyond the call of duty. Never have you faltered in your step, always aiming to do the right thing. You have earned this medal, son, as a hero among heroes." After the new applause ebbed away the President took his place again. "Doctor Pierson has not been with us for long. But it is because of his invention, that the Ori were defeated. He freed an entire galaxy from their tyranny and stopped them from extending their reach into ours as well." Stepping up to Methos he shook his hand, before continuing, "For showing courage and going above and beyond the call of duty I award Doctor Pierson with the Presidential Medal of Freedom."

Jack stepped forward and nodded to Methos, "As you all know I'm not really good with speeches. So, to spare us all what could quickly become an embarrassing speech, I'll cut it short…." Waiting for the laughter to stop he continued, "Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, please step forward."

Cameron stepped forward from his place with SG-1 on the other side of the President and went over to Jack. "Even though you'd usually need a few more years as Lieutenant Colonel, your experience in the field gives us enough reason to promote you to Colonel. You'll stay as leader of SG-1." Landry stepped up beside Mitchell, and both he and Jack added the new insignia to Mitchell's uniform. "Congratulations, Colonel Mitchell." They saluted and, after saluting back, Mitchell took his place back at Teal'c's side.

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter, please step forward." As Sam stood before him, Jack smiled at her. "You could do with a few more years yourself, but as for experience in the field, there is no question about that." After adding Sam's new insignia he stepped back. "Congratulations Colonel Carter. I would also like to congratulate you on your new posting as Leader of the Atlantis expedition!" Jack and Landry once again changed the insignia, and saluted. She saluted back smartly. The applause took a long time to ebb away. Sam blushed at the attention, while secretly jumping with joy. And yet, she was also sad. 'You're going to Atlantis! But what about your friends?'

SG-1 had discussed this beforehand to avoid surprises. Cameron had agreed to look for a new team member while Sam was away. Daniel and Teal'c would stay with the team, while Methos would be placed on the research team.

The President stepped forward once again. "We shouldn't forget the rest of SG-1. The United States want to extend their gratitude to Doctor Jackson, to the Free Jaffa Teal'c and towards the Tok'ra General Carter. You all have gone above and beyond the call of duty." He shook their hands and concluded the official part of the reception.

Soldiers and Tok'ra were mingling while the Thor and Heimdall stood with Methos and the President. "We would like to extend our gratitude to you, Doctor Pierson. Due to your research, Heimdall was able to discover that you are the missing link between O'Neill and our evolution." Thor told him grateful.

As soon as they had arrived on Earth, Methos had given Thor his results for the Asgard problem. Thor had been surprised and overwhelmed. When he'd sent them to Heimdall, he was told that these findings and the samples provided could save the Asgard. The cloning process had been stopped until Methos' genes could be inserted like he had suggested. While still waiting for the results of the first tests, the Asgard began to believe, that maybe they could survive their own arrogance and greed for immortality.

"As long as it works, I'm happy!" Methos looked fondly at his friend. Turning to Hayes he asked, "Mr. President, I have a favour I would like to ask of you."

"Sure, doctor. What is it?" Hayes was curious. 'What could he want? He has the friendship of the Asgard, is family to the Ancients…"

"I would like permission to visit Atlantis sometime. I remember being born there and I'd like to see it again." He hesitated for a second then continued, "And I would like for General Carter to accompany me."

That brought the president up short. 'Is it possible…?' Thinking back on the time he'd seen the two of them together, he detected the signs of deep feelings between the two men. 'Methos isn't in the military…they're not even human, so there's nothing that would speak against it.'

Looking at the hopeful look on the Ancients face, and the expectant faces of their Asgard allies, he knew that there could only be one decision. "That shouldn't be a problem. We'll have to talk with the Tok'ra about it, as we can't just send their ambassador to another galaxy. But, otherwise, there should be no problems."

Relief spread through Methos. 'I'll see my home again! And I can share it with my lover… and his daughter.' Methos grinned as the idea of surprising Sam at her new post. "Thank you, Mr. President. Could we keep it between us for now?"

Seeing the mischievous look in the Ancients' eyes, the President laughed. It certainly would get interesting in the future, whether on earth or Atlantis.

The End

********************************************************************************************************************************

AN: There will be a sequel coming up in the future.

"The First" will take place on Atlantis and be about the arrival and integration of her new inhabitants.

At this point, I would like to thank my very special beta, Earth Magician, for her unending patience. She worked very hard to correct, not only my spelling and phrasing mistakes, but also to arrange the story into something with context.

Whenever I faltered, she gave me new ideas and informed me of certain facts about Stargate. She was essential for many ideas and their integration, changing certain aspects to make them more fitting.

As I have no clue about the US military or anything concerning it, she was my source of wisdom in that area as well.

Thank you, Earth Magician, for everything you have done to change "The Last" from a boring report into a living and breathing story.

Love,  
Galadrielle


End file.
